Matta ne
by Yukary-chan
Summary: De alguna manera el destino te acomoda...de alguna manera hay un gran cambio cuando dices "adiós" o un "nos vemos"...me encantaría volver a ver a esa enana gruñona..no tengo idea de como te llamas muco menos de quien eres..pero se que de algún modo te volveré a ver...-One shot-Pésimo summary denle una oportunidad onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**Matta ne**

**De antemano arigatou por entrar a leer otra locura mas!..espero les guste. Si es así un review no me caería mal jejejej**

**Dedicatoria: Este fic va especial mente dedicado a mi Emy chan…se que amas los fic y mas ichiruksitas..discúlpame por tardar y espero que te la hayas pasado súper. Animo en tus estudios =) Tanjoubi Omedetou emy chan!**

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)**

**Negritas(dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

Caminaba por las calles en medio del tumulto cotidiano. Las nubles cubrían al astro lunar. Caminaba sin prestar interés en algo en particular. Los cuchicheos de la gente, gritos, reproches de parejas, berrinches de niños, señoras quejándose por su edad, hombres presumiendo su "masculinidad". Cansado soltó un suspiro al aire y decidió tomar un camino más solitario. Ajusto su gorro color verde, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y con sus cansados ojos ocres encontró su camino, siguió alejándose del tumulto cotidiano de la sociedad.

Lanzo un suspiro al aire provocando que saliera humo de su boca, camino en aquel paraje tranquilo, con la brisa de la noche las nubles reinando el cielo acompañando a la luna, solo los grillos se escuchaban. Sonrió de lado contento de tener un poco de paz y redujo la velocidad e sus pasos. Caminaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos se encontraba cansado física y mentalmente, necesitaba un baño tibio para relajar sus músculo y una buena taza de café negro. Su jefe, Urahara, lo traía vuelto loco con la llegada de un gran socio a la compañía, todo el día era preparar las cosas para ese inversionista famoso en todas partes del mundo, pues serian famosos pero a él lo traían de los mil diablos. Para alivio suyo el día de mañana llegaría ese gran inversionista y el podría descansar de ese estrés.

Saco un cigarrillo de entre la bolsa de su chamarra, lo llevo a su boca y comenzó a buscarse el encendedor, palpo su cuerpo y metió las manos en todas sus bolsas pero no pudo encontrarlo- ** Maldición…- **Vocifero al aire al no encontrar su preciado encendedor, aun con el cigarro en los labios rasco su cabeza con molestia e insistiendo de nuevo por encontrarlo volvió a palparse para encontrar algo de lumbre para su cigarrillo-**Tsk-** Chasqueo al no encontrar nada así que siguió su camino a paso lento mirando la luna, escuchando los grillos y sintiendo la fría brisa de la noche. De nuevo regreso a sus pensamientos aun tenia trabajo que terminar para mañana, de nuevo no dormiría bien, miro el suelo aun con el cigarro en la boca, se sacó el gorro verde dejando ver una brillante y poco usual cabellera naranja, se removió el cabello con la mano y volvió a ajustarse el gorro.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho el ruido de una piedra al ser pateada. En aquella noche, en aquel paraje se escuchó el ruido de un objeto caer al suelo con bastante fuerza y seguido un quejido y una maldición.

**¿Pero qué Mierda ha sido eso?-** Pregunto el peli naranja ahora en el suelo con un chinchón en la cabeza, más que cabreado con la mirada busco en el suelo a lo culpable que le provoco aquel golpe y que callera a la acera y solo vio una roca, una maldita roca de tamaño mediano, alguien debió arrojarla, fue su primer pensamiento. Molesto se levantó y tomo la roca en su mano, con la mirada busco al culpable, claro tenía que ser hombre, para que una roca le hiciera caer tenía que ser arrojada con bastante fuerza, no miraba a nadie en el lugar, todo estaba tranquilo

**¡Joder ¿quién ha arrojado esta maldita roca?¡-** Pregunto en un grito molesto al aire

Nadie contesto.

**¡Maldita sea, cabron, ten el suficiente valor de dar la cara!-** Volvió a gritar sin poder controlar su ira, tal vez debido al cansancio acumulado

**¡¿A quién le dices cabron?¡, Idiota!- **Se escuchó una delicada pero segura voz

El peli naranjo se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de una mujer, pero el coraje de su palabras le hiso reaccionar y acercarse a unos metros más frente de él estaba una niña

**¡¿Cómo me has llamado niña?!- **Le grito el peli naranjo escupiendo coraje

**¡ A!- **Deletreo con coraje-¡**no me digas que no sabes ni el significado de esa palabra y a quien crees que le llamas niña!- **Volvió a escupir con coraje

**Que no me llames Idiota…Mira niña es tarde por que no regresas a casa con tus padres?-** Dijo el peli naranja con desdén y restándole importancia- **Pero antes deberías disculparte por haberme arrojado esa piedra-**Menciono señalando la piedra en el suelo mientras se acercaba más a la joven, solo un metro los separaba

**En primer lugar, idiota, no soy una niña, mirándote podría tener tu edad aproximadamente. En segundo no pienso disculparme, el tarado que no prestaba atención en el camino eras tu-**Dijo la joven con superioridad.

A cada replica ofensiva su cercanía era más…

**Joder, que en tu casa no te enseñaron el respeto?, tu me golpeaste deberías disculparte, enana-**Expreso con sarna el peli naranjo, a unos cuantos pasos de la joven frente a el

**¡No me disculpare, estúpido Idiota, poste parado!-**Le grito con fuerza la joven

**He?!-** Expreso el peli naranjo al escuchar el insulto**-Pulga!-** Exclamo como primer insulto que le llegara a la mente

**He?-**exclamo la joven al oírlo-**Eso es todo lo que tienes?, Pero valla que eres un tonto-**Dijo mientras reía delicadamente cosa que a Ichigo le causo escalofríos y una sensación extraña en el estómago y a la vez generándole un tic nervioso en el ojo, cabe decir bastante notorio

**-Tonta**

**-Descerebrado**

**-Medio metro**

**-Culebra con patas**

**-Enana malhumorada**

**-Estúpido**

**-Idiota**

**-Poste**

**-Gnomo de jardín.**

A cada insulto se acercaban más uno al otro, sin darse cuenta sus frentes acabaron pegadas en señal de un duelo. Fue entonces cuando el peli naranja pudo notar más de cerca a la chica. Constitución menuda, piel pálida y el pelo de color negro intenso y suave, cortado por encima de los hombros y siempre dejando que caiga un mechón en medio de su frente. Ojos enormes y de un color exorbitante entre azul y violeta fuerte y con pestañas largas. El no era de los hombres que se fijaban tanto en una mujer, no era un pervertido como su padre, pero admitía que era algo linda, pero era una enana gruñona. Su duelo de miradas aún continuaba pero el peli naranjo estaba más perdido en su mente, por un momento se olvidó del estrés del trabajo, se concentró perdido en su mente y en la oji violeta frente a él. Ni siquiera se percató cuando la peli negra rompió el contacto para contestar su móvil…

** …c…cálmate Ashido!-** Exclamo cansada la peli negra por la bocina separando el móvil de su oreja-**Hi hi no..no tienes que venir…no estoy lejos…dame cinco estaré ahí no le digas a nii sama…**-Dijo la peli negra mientras daba un suspiro y guardaba su móvil en la bolsa de su saco y daba media vuelta ignorando al peli naranjo que estaba sorprendido por su camino tan repentino

**Matta ne, cabeza de zanahoria-**Dijo la peli negra sonriendo de lado mientras se iba por su camino

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de la peli negra pero dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su camino estupefacto. Después de un buen baño se sentó a hacer su trabajo con un taza de café. Una sonrisa se asomó por su boca al recordad a la peli negra.

**Matta ne…-**Sonrió al decirlo. Se levantó de su escritorio y se recostó. Ya no sentía estrés pero mañana llegaría el gran inversionista Kuchiki Byakuya..bha! tipo estirado seria quel-**Matta ne..-**Pronuncio de neuvo antes de entregarse a Morfeo


	2. Reencuentro bendición o tortura?

**Matta ne**

Bien yo no pensaba en darle continuación a esto, pero la verdad a mi me dieron ganas y varios la pidieron jejeje, así que aquí la traigo…aunque no he acabado la del Lisiado…Ya está en marcha pero para despejarme aquí seguiremos con esta!. Gracias por acompañarme y disculpen las fallas lo hice media hora antes de ir al colegio ¬¬

**Pero antes unos Review**

**Videl Kurosaki: **Pues aquí está la continuación prometo hacerlo corto para ustedes y para mí, la verdad por tiempo y eso si es de pff jejejej gracias por leer

**o0 Akisa 0o: **Obvio no es Ichiruki sin pele..haa..eso es amor XDD

Gracias por leer Akisa chan

**mari. 4: **Viva el ichiruki!...muchas gracias de mi parte siempre hay ichiruki

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

La alarma del despertador sonó incesante, valla ruido tan molesto para iniciar un día, una pesada mano salió con rapidez de entra la colcha, como iba adormir si Urahara no le dejo de molestar toda la noche para ver los preparativos del gran Byakuya Kuchiki y por extraño que le pareciera la chica de la noche pasada no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza cuando la mirase de nuevo se las pagaría y el molesto ruido se vio apagado, con algo de pesadez un cuerpo masculino se irguió con un bostezo. Se removió el cabello naranja y bajo de la cama. Así otro día iniciaba. Salió de su departamento a toda prisa puso en marcha su auto dejando atrás su tranquilidad pues fuera lo esperaba todo el estrés cotidiano además era un día importante para la compañía.

Apenas si le dio tiempo llegar había encontrado un buen lugar para aparcar su auto pero un señor regordete con peinado extraño y repleto de anillos y cadenas de oro metió su auto, que podía hacer...comúnmente se hubiera detenido a pelear por el lugar o exigir respeto pues el le miro primero, pero era tarde y Urahara le mataría si se retrasaba más. Resignado suspiro siguió su camino hasta encontrar un lugar. Llego a toda prisa entro como pudo por la reluciente puerta de cristal escuchando como la recepcionista le saludaba pero el solo siguió su camino, subió al ascensor marco el último piso y espero mientras acomodaba su corbata, la puerta del elevador se abrió y salió a toda prisa cruzo el vestíbulo y entro sin tocar al despacho de su jefe.

Urahara Kisuke un hombre alto, ojos grisáceos y cabello corto color beige con un mechón algo grueso en su frente. Siempre vestido de la misma manera kimono verde y sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes y un abrigo de tonalidad verde oscuro y sandalias de madera estilo japonesas. Su manera de hablar siempre muy formal y educada en ocasiones sarcásticas también jovial e ingenuo pero cuando se requiere mortalmente serio. Un hombre que se describía así mismo como un "simple hombre de negocios honesto, atractivo y sexy"

**Llegas tarde, Kurosaki san-** Llamo Urahara

**Lo sé, lo sé pero no fue mi culpa-**Se disculpó el Kurosaki restándole importancia

**Los Kuchiki no deben tardar en llegar,..-**Menciono el peli rubio

**E..Espera un momento, Urahara san, has dicho los Kuchiki?-**Pregunto con curiosidad

**Urahara san, los Kuchiki ya han llegado, en unos momentos estarán en su despacho-.**Se escuchó la cantarina voz de la secretaria, Hinamori Momo, por el altavoz del teléfono

**Entiendo, momo chan-**Respondió el peli rubio-**Bien Kurosaki san prepárate para esto-**Dijo el peli rubio con una extraña sonrisa que le causo un escalofríos por la columna

**Espera, Urahara san, tu dijiste que solo sería uno-**Protesto el Kurosaki

**¿Yo?...No recuerdo haber dicho eso, Kurosaki san que cruel-** Respondió Urahara mientras se abanicaba ocultando su mirada bajo su sombrero, mientras que solo el peli naranjo maldecía

La puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella ingreso la pequeña Hinamori-** Urahara san afuera están los Kuchiki**

**Vamos, vamos hazlos entrar-**Dijo alegre el peli rubio dándole una mirada rápida a Ichigo

Hinamori hiso pasar a las cuatro personas al despacho. El peli naranjo observo a cada una de las personas que ingresaban al despacho.

Un hombre joven Alto y delgado, piel palida y ojos violáceos, siempre acompañado de su típico ceño fruncido y un gesto severo en algunas veces despreciativo de igual manera una mirada frívola, US cabello negro y largo adornado con un kenseikan un accesorio de color blanco que distribuye algunos de los mechones de pelo sobre la frente o dispuestos sobre su sien derecha, Vestido elegantemente con una traje negro de marca y una camisa blanca y zapatos limpios.

Un hombre alto; con apariencia peligrosa y ruda; Musculoso; Ojos pequeños color café; Cabello largo color rojo carmesí en una coleta alta; en su frente unos extraños lentes negros y gruesos; Muñequeras negras; con unos extraños tatuajes sobre su frente llegando a sus ojos; su vestimenta casi idéntica a la del peli negro solo que este usaba una camisa color azul agua

Un hombre joven, alto y delgado, de pelo corto despeinado de color caoba y ojos claros, se miraba somnoliento o tranquilo aunque un poco más alegre que los dos primeros aunque un tanto perdido en su mente

Y la última persona…El peli naranjo parado a un costado de Urahara no se la creía la cuarta persona que les acompañaba era la enana que la noche anterior lo había derribado, la muy insolente estaba ahí sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, de echo solo se mantenía a un costado del peli caoba muy callada y mirando a Urahara y a el sin ninguna particularidad, de hecho no parecía la persona con la que se topó anoche, esta se veía más seria

**¡TU¡-**Exclamo el Kurosaki apuntando hacia la peli negra que le miraba fría y seriamente. Cosa que llamo la atención de los presentes-**Que haces aquí?-**Exigió saber mientras se acercaba dando unos pasos pero algo le impidió seguir avanzando

Era el peli caoba, atravesó su brazo para evitar un contacto a lo cual el Kurosaki lo miro incrédulo notando la mirada amenazante que tenía el peli caoba sobre el

**Kuchiki san, como has crecido-**Exclamo con alegría Urahara, algo debía de hacer para quietar esa tensión del momento

**Si..bueno veras, Urahara san…-**Comenzó a decir la peli negra un poco incomoda

**¡¿Kuchiki?¡-**Exclamo sorprendido el peli naranja ganando todas las miradas incrédulas de los presentas a excepción del peli negro que se mantenía serio y con los ojos cerrados.

**Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki-**Dijo cantarinamente la peli negra

**¿Ya Se conocen?-**Pregunto el peli rojo

**Nunca nos habíamos visto,¿ verdad Kurosaki?- Menciono** Rukia. Provocando en Ichigo un sudor y hasta cierto punto una punzada en su interior, ella no le recordaba, para ella la noche pasada solo fue cualquiera.

**Veo que trabajaremos juntos así que, es un gusto-**Expreso Rukia extendiéndole su mano a manera de saludo. Ichigo estaba a punto de estrecharla pero leyó su mano, "hazme una escena y te mato", un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no estaba hablando enserio o sí?

**Bien, manos a la obra-**Dijo feliz Urahara-**Tenemos trabajo, Byakuya si no mal entiendo estas aquí para invertir conmigo en la construcción de tu nuevo hotel- **Menciono mirando al peli negro

**Así es, pero en esta ocasión no seré yo quien lleve la responsabilidad, me marcho pasado mañana, pero antes quiero asegurarme que no intentaras estafar a Rukia-**Dijo el peli negro abriendo los ojos y mirando severamente al rubio

**Vaya, vaya hieres mis sentimientos, Byakuya, yo jamás le haría eso a la linda Kuchiki san-**Menciono Urahara mientras se abanicaba-**Entonces será tu primer trabajo grande, Kuchiki san?-**Pregunto el peli rubio

**Por supuesto que no, Kuchiki, ha hecho buenos trabajos antes la diferencia es que ahora será sin la guía de Kuchiki sama-**Dijo rápidamente el peli caoba, sorprendiendo a más de uno

**Ya veo, puedo ver que no has cambiado mucho Ashido-**Medio sonrió de lado Urahara

**Ok así están las cosas, Urahara san, tu serás el arquitecto no es así?-**Pregunto el tatuado peli rojo

**Renji san-**Llamo Urahara-.**Me gustaría que de este trabajo se encargue Kurosaki san-**Menciono al aludido Ichigo que aún no procesaba la información

**¿Pero el no es un novato?-**Pregunto Renji

**Tiene toda mi confianza-**contesto seria Urahara-**De todas maneras seguiré de cerca el avance y te lo comunicare Byakuya**

**¡¿Heee?!-**Pregunto Ichigo incrédulo

**¿Sucede algo, Kurosaki san,?-**Pregunto el peli rubio llamando la atención de todos los presentes hacia el nombrado

Ichigo levanto la mirada y se encontró con cinco pares de ojos en especial de unos violetas que lo miraban con seriedad, frialdad, superioridad, burla y algún escrutinio. Se supone que ahora trabajaría con ella?...algo le decía que no era tarea fácil pero trabajo es trabajo y Kurosaki Ichigo no se daría por vencido además Urahara lo matara si fallaba y algo en el fondo le decía que sería interesante, La enana de hoy no era como la de anoche pero estaba parada frente a el y era ella y valla que tenía curiosidad por saber porque era una Kuchiki, acaso estaba casada con el peli negro?...se repitió una y mil veces que eso n podía ser, aunque no lo sabía.

** Hasta aquí el cap de ahora…espero les haya gustado, ame cuando Rukia se presenta y escribe eso en su mano…O,o esperen ya es tarde…haa llegare tarde. Tengo que correr…maldito colegio!...Matta ne**


	3. Chapter 3 Note enceles!

Matta ne

Bien aquí tenemos el 3 cap. Ya sé muy puntual para mí, pero en esta ocasión creo que me sirve como para desestresarme y poder seguir con el del lisiado XD u,u lo siento pero he estado un poco mal pero espero les guste =)

Pero antes unos Review

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: **jjejejje pues no llegue tarde pero olvide mi libro T,T XDD…yo también amo a Ashido! °¬° pero Byakuya nii sama °¬° jajajja

**o0 Akisa 0o:** Si de ehco lo continuo como para desestresarme y seguir ocn el del lisiado jejej…creo que si no he adm mucho u,u estoy algo enferma =s de echo esto es de rápido si no se enojan conmigo jejejej..gracias por leer enserio!..ya nos veremos =)

**mari. : **=) gracias por leer el 2 cap. Shii esto se pone interesante jejejeje, gracias por leer mari chan, matta ne

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes **

**Ashido-**Llamo la Kuchiki-**Crees que, Ichigo, sea bueno en su trabajo?-**Pregunto la Kuchiki mientras subía a su cama. Recordando cómo le había conocido, a decir verdad le parecía una persona interesante pero su trabajo era su trabajo, era una Kuchiki y el trabajo y responsabilidad era trabajo de un Kuchiki debía ser de calidad

**A decir verdad, no lo sé, Rukia-**Exclamo Ashido desde su asiento mientras se recostaba en el respaldo

**Urahara san es ese tipo de persona, pero no cabe duda que es uno de los mejores-**Exclamo el peli rojo parado al costado del ventanal de la habitacion

**Tienes razón Renji el sabe lo que hace-**Menciono Ashido con poco interés-**Cuando parten ustedes?-**Pregunto mirando al peli rojo estirarse

**Mañana salimos por la tarde-**Dijo asiendo que Rukia se tensara un poco**-Pero no te preocupes Rukia no estarás sola Ashido estará contigo, además los Ishida viven aquí y también Hitsugaya-**Dijo dándole ánimos a la peli negra

**Eso es cierto, no sería mala idea hablar con Ishida y Hitsugaya, lleva mucho tiempo que no los vemos no es así, Ashido?-**Sonrió con malicia la peli negra siendo acompañada de Renji. Ashido no pudo evitar sudar al recordar la última vez que Matsumoto, la asistente de Hitsugaya, lo invito a tomar sake, no fue buena idea. Renji y Rukia estallaron en risas.

**Me gustaría quedarme para ver eso-**Dijo entre risas Renji mirando a Ashido-**Pero debo irme además ahora tengo que preparar los documentos necesarios para mañana-**Dijo Renji con un suspiro. Mirando como sus amigos asentían y se retiraba

**Yo también me voy, deberías dormir Rukia, mañana nos juntaremos con Kurosaki para comenzar con el trabajo-**Dijo Ashido levantándose y rascando su cabeza

La imagen de un joven peli naranja le llego a la mente, instintivamente sonrió, Idiota pensó con burla.

**Tienes razón Ashido, hasta mañana-**Se despidió Rukia mientras comenzaba a acomodarse en la cama y veía el cerrar la puerta detrás del peli caoba.

Rukia bajo de su cama y salió al balcón para mirar el cielo estrellado, el sentir la brisa de la noche le hiso sentirse mejor, sabía que su nii sama le daba una oportunidad para tomar más responsabilidades no podía decepcionarlo, de debio mucho, mañana iniciaría con su trabajo y no estaría mal pedirle una opinión a Ishida.

El día amaneció frio como siempre el primer sonido que sus sentidos percibió fue el del despertador, saco cansadamente su mano de entra el calor de la cama, después de apagar de mala gana su despertador se levantó dejando ver su mata de cabellos naranjas, al levantarse sintió el frio del ambiente, con flojera entro en su baño. Así el inicio de otro día mientras manejaba, ya en dirección del trabajo, no pudo evitar pensar en el comportamiento de la peli negra, miles de pensamientos referentes a la peli negra y lo molesto que le resulto el peli caoba, acaso tendrían una relación?, era obvio que se conocían bien pero de que tipo?...es más porque mierda pensaba en eso, ella solo era una cliente más, bueno no una más, eran clientes muy poderosos y por lo visto viejas amistades de Urahara, pero debía de dejar de pensar en esa enana el no era ese tipo de personas, ni que le interesara. Respiro resignado por alguna razón no podía, se maldecía internamente su padre, la vieja cabra, se sentiría orgulloso si pudiera leer su mente. Pero obviamente eso no era posible y el no dejaría ver que no podía dejar de pensar el no era ese tipo de personas.

**Buenos días, Kurosaki san-**Saludo animadamente Urahara que traía una bufanda en el cuello

**Urahara san, que e-es eso?-**Dijo señalando la bufanda del peli rubio

**Hoo-**Exclamo sorprendido a lo cual le provoco sudor a Ichigo, obvio había notado la bufanda el siempre se vestía de la misma manera cualquiera que lo hubiera visto más de una vez lo habría notado-**Es un pequeño pressento de Yoruichi san, es que hace frio-**Exclamo el pelo rubio tras su abanico con un pequeño rubor entre rubor y sudor, asi que Ichigo no quiso entrometerse, yoruichi, la novia de Urahara, era peligrosa a veces lo más seguro es que ella lo hubiera obligado a usarla.

**Hoy no vienes muy elegante, Kurosaki san-**Pregunto Urahara mirándolo con un poco de burla

**Hee?-**pregunto Ichigo mirándose de arriba a abajo-**No es cierto, vengo común-**Mentira, sin darse cuanta se colocó su mejor traje un pantalón negro algo ajustado que resaltaba su parte inferior, una camisa azul cielo justa a su cuerpo y un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas con zapatos limpios y su cabello algo peinado.

**Veo que te estas tomando enserio este trabajo-**Dijo Urahara con malicia, haciendo que Ichigo se tensara a sus pensamientos , el día anterior Urahara fue el único que se dio cuenta de su comportamiento hacia la Kuchiki menor-**O será?...-**Hiso que Ichigo se tensara ante el escrutinio mental del peli rubio**-Que te a gustado Ashido?-**Exclamo feliz el peli rubio como quien gana alguna trivía, pero a Ichigo no le cayó en gracia, se fue de espaldas al más puro estilo anime.

**¡Que no soy GAY!-**Grito a todo pulmón hacia su jefe-**De donde sacas esa mierda?-**Pregunto molesto el Kurosaki y de manera amenazante al disfrute de Urahara que tras su abanico reía divertido

**Isshin san, menciono que tu tal vez…-**Comenzó a hablar el peli rubio mientras era amansado pro la mirada miel del Kurosaki

**Vieja cabra-**Exclamo con tal enojo mientras al imagen de su barbón y ruidoso padre se le venía a la mente Isshin llorándole a Urahara que su hijo no era hombre, valla que novedad (notese el sarcasmo). Es que acaso su padre no podía entender que el no pensaba en eso? Su viejo jamás cambiaria

**Coff coff-**Se escuchó la delicada tos de una mujer, a pero no cualquier mujer Rukia Kuchiki estaba parada en la entrada, con una expresión de sorpresa mientras a un lado suyo se encontraba el peli caoba, Ashido, se moría de la risa ante la escena cosa de la cual Rukia se contagió y comenzó a burlarse del peli naranja junto a Ashido-**Sentimos importunar pero tenemos trabajo que hacer-**Dijo Rukia aun con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa.

**No esperaba menos de ti, Kuchiki san-**Menciono como si nada el peli rubio- **SI hay algún inconveniente puedes hablar conmigo**

Así los tres jóvenes salieron del despacho y se encaminaron con Ichigo para mirar los planos.

**No se-**Dijo Rukia mirando los planes frente a ella-**No se si estará bien así, que me dices de una fuente aquí-**Dijo señalando un punto en el plano

**Mmm…una fuente redonda quedaría bien con los demás, se vería bien proporcionado, pero no lo se-**Menciono el Kurosaki meditando mientras miraba el plano

**Redonda?-**Pregunto incrédula-**No la quiero redonda**

**Entonces?-**Pregunto el Kurosaki mirándola a la cara

**Chappy-**Menciono sonriente la peli negra

**¿Hee?-**Exclamo el Kurosaki sin entender lo que decía, Quien mierda era chappy?-¿**Quién mierda es chappy?-**Pregunto el Kurosaki

Rukia rápidamente saco de entre sus ropas una libreta y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en ella, ante la mirada incrédula de Ichigo que no sabía ni de donde había sacado esa libreta.

**¡Aquí esta¡-**Exclamo feliz dando la vuelta a su cuaderno para mostrar su "arte". Lo que pareciese ser un conejo humanizado todo deforme y con el cabello caoba-**Chappy**

Ichigo comenzó a sudar, tenía que ser una jodida broma, no pensaba en realidad en poner eso en un hotel o si?-**¡Que mierda es eso?-**Pregunto sin pensarlo. Ichigo sintió un golpe en la cabeza

**Como te atreves a llamar a chappy mierda?-**Pregunto Furiosa la peli negra con su puño en alto listo para volverle a golpear

**¿Porque me golpeas enana del demonio?-**Pregunto molesto

**Cállate idiota, no me llames enana del demonio y no llames mierda a chappy-**Exclamo molesta

**¿No me llames idiota, idiota, esa cosa es un puto conejo deforme o qué?- **Exclamo aún más molesto

**De ninguna manera meterás eso en mi trabajo-**Le grito molesto

**¡¿Se te olvida para quien trabajas?!-**Le recordó la Kuchiki

Así siguieron su pelea por determinar si ese Chappy se quedaba o no, sin imaginárselo ya había ido el día, la noche comenzaba a reinar, mientras tanto Ashido dormía retrancado en la silla con un poco de saliva saliendo de su boca. Y hubieran seguido peleando pero Rukia dio en el punto clave, Urahara te matara si le fallas, touch, Rukia gano. Era tarde decidieron retirarse el día de mañana marcharían a ver el terreno donde se construiría. Mientras Ichigo guardaba los planos Rukia miraba dormir a Ashido con una sonrisa cosa que molesto un poco al Kurosaki, más cuando vio que Rukia llevaba su mano al rostro del peli caoba para asegurarse que estuviera dormido, no se esperaba lo que Rukia estaba por hacer, de entre sus ropas saco su plumón y comenzó a pintar en la cara del peli caoba ante la mirada sorprendía de Ichigo que se acercó lentamente a ver el "arte" no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios

**Shhh lo vas a despertar-**Le dijo Rukia sonriéndole cosa que le pareció algo agradable a Ichigo

**Aquí-**Dijo señalando una parte en la cara de Ashido

**Cierto-**Dijo Rukia pintando donde el Kurosaki le había señalado mientras este no despegaba la vista de ella

Después de unos minutos Ashido despertó listo para retirarse a la mansión Kuchiki, sin percatarse del arte de su cara

**Rukia, nos vamos?-** Pregunto aun somnoliento

**Hi-**Le contesto la peli negra aceptando su brazo para comenzar a caminar, bajo la mirada de Ichigo

**Hey?-**Pregunto Ichigo cunado las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Ashido salió primero y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior mientras Rukia apenas salía e Ichigo le seguía. Rukia volteo a mirarlo dándole a entender que le escuchaba

**Te llevas muy bien con el no?-** Pregunto sin afán de ofender o que se viera el verdadero interés que tenía por saber

**Celoso?-**Le pregunto con un poco de burla

**Pa..para nada, que te hace pensar eso?-**Pregunto nervioso Ichigo mientras desviaba la mirada al lado contrario

**Ashido es una gran persona-**Contesto la Kuchiki-**Pero no debes estar celoso-**Insistió Rukia con burla, sonrojando a Ichigo aunque le molestaba un poco el que no le hubiera dicho su relación con el peli caoba

**¡Te he dicho que no esto y celoso!-**Dijo fingiendo un poco de molestia lo cual le saco una sonrisa a Rukia

Sin que Ichigo reaccionara Rukia se acercó a él tomando el cuello de su camisa hiso que se inclinara para quedar a la altura de ella mirando sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos violeta, su respiración cerca de la suya y…con su plumón comenzar a dibujar un bigote en su cara. Ichigo se quedó atónito viéndola como se alejaba de el corriendo para salir y subirse a un auto lujoso. EL no pudo reaccionar

**Matta ne, Ichigo-**Escucho la despedida de Rukia a distancia, lo cual le saco una sonrisa torcida. Mañana no se la acabaría

**=O soy cruel,,acaso esperaban un beso?..pues no son Ichigo y Rukia aun no pasa T,T  
Bien espero les haya gustado el cap. A decir verdad cuando lo inicie no me convencía pero ahora si..jajja…Gracias por leer**

**Matta ne ^~^ **


	4. Chapter 4¿Que me has echo?

**Matta ne**

Después de actualizar el fic del invalido bien aquí tenemos el 4 cap. Espero que les guste, vamos lean lean ;) jejejeje

Pero antes unos Review

**o0 Akisa 0o: **jejejej si son un tanto raros, gracias ya estoy mejorando y y ale dije a Mashiro acerca de sus fic u,u pero también necesita inspiración tiene una traba pero ya lo tendrá ella es una de las buenas ;)…espero te guste este cap

**mari. : **Gracias por leer mari chan jejejjes si sus peleas son muy épicas además Matsumoto intentará llevarse de nuevo a Ashido?..mm no lo se! Jejeje. Espero te guste cap

**anlu-chan: **Lo se soy mala u,u Rukia es un peligro más que giglipop XDD . Gracias por leer anlu chan espero que te guste este cap. Saludos!

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: **jejejeje Emy chan ya sabía yo que eres una pervert yo haría lo mismo jajaj ok no..ya veremos que pasa y espero te guste si? ;)

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

**Joder ni loco pongo ese estúpido conejo-**Se quejó retrancándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Paso una mano por su cara sinónimo del cansancio que tenía y en su paso recogió un poco de residuos de pintura de marcador inevitablemente una sonrisa curveada apareció en sus labios**-Rukia-**Menciono Ichigo. No importaba nada aunque ella causara un efecto inusual con tan solo su presencia el no podrían ese puto conejo en sus planos.

Tomo sus estuches y guardo los planos, tomo un último sorbo de café y se dispuso a salir de su lujoso apartamento y salir por su auto, ya iba tarde y por lo visto ellos eran bastante puntuales, ellos, maldición Ashido no podía dejarlos solos un momento?, para empezar quien era el?, mierda como tenía ganas de saberlo, aunque por un lado que demonios le importaba?, joder esa maldita enana como demonios se le había colado tanto? El no era así. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaba al edificio y en la entrada lo esperaban Ashido y Rukia

**Llegas tarde, Ichigo-**Menciono Rukia sin dejar de mirar a Ashido quien solo le miro de soslayo-**Andando tenemos trabajo que hacer no fresita kun?-**Dijo Rukia con clara intención de molestarle y una sonrisa ladeada

Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que hoy se veía muy linda, su cabello revuelto, sus pestañas largas, un pantalón de mezclilla color negro obscuro y una blusa de tirantes blanca y café con botines negros, una pulsera con un emblema de la casa Kuchiki y un bello collar con un copo de nieve se veía muy linda aunque estaba haciendo mucho frio ella parecía no sentirlo en absoluto al igual que el peli caoba el solo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla color negro obscuro con botines estilo militar, su playera roja encima un abrigo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Ambos bien vestidos hasta parecía coordinado el peli naranjo se molestó por eso.

**¿No piensas darte prisa?-**Llamo el peli caoba sacándolo de su transe

**Date prisa, Idiota-**Le llamo Rukia desde dentro del lujoso vehículo

Ichigo avanzo a toda prisa hasta subirse al vehículo y arrancar para irse a ver el terreno de las construcciones. Así llegaron al lugar.

**Tiene buena ubicación-**Comento Ashido observando el paisaje

**¿Eso crees?-**Pregunto la Kuchiki mirando todo al alrededor meinras Ichigo los observaba

**Si te das cuenta según los planos en esta sección debe quedar el lobby-**Comenzó a explicarles Ichigo mientras señalaba los respectivos lugares de ubicación y como debía ser

**¿A mi me parece bien tu que piensas Rukia?-**Llamo Ashido

Rukia camino hacia la mitad del terreno para divisarlo todo y comenzó a mirar con escrutinio. Levanto la mirada y le dio una ligera y sincera sonrisa a Ashido, cosa que molesto al Kurosaki pero a la vez le cautivo. Rukia dio media vuelta y pudo ver una pequeña bolita blanca correr por el pasto del terreno asi que con devoción lo siguió.

**Se hace tarde-**Menciono Ashido mirando su costoso reloj de muñequera

**Creo que tienes razón-**Acertó Ichigo asiendo el mismo gesto que el peli caoba

**¿Dónde está Rukia?-**pregunto Ashido buscándola con la mirada

**No tengo idea hace un rato que no la miro-**Acoto Ichigo buscando con la mirada

**¡Mierda¡-**Exclamo Ashido mientras caminaba en busca de la Kuchiki

¡**Rukia**!-Grito Ichigo

**Cállate-**Le susurro Ashido mientras le tapaba la boca

**No me calles oslo quiero encontrar a Rukia-**Explico Ichigo

**Cállate he dicho-**Volvió a insistir –**Ahí-**Exclamo Ashido echándose a correr, seguido del peli naranjo confundido del comportamiento del otro apuesto hombre

Cuando se acercaron miraron a Rukia siendo atacada por unos tipos de traje negro, trece de ellos para ser exactos, pero al parecer Rukia no se dejaba intimidar aún mantenía en su rostro esa sonrisa suya de superioridad

**Nuestro jefe estará feliz si le llevamos a la menor de los Kuchiki-**Dijo uno de ellos con una amplia sonrisa a lo cual todos los demás asintieron

**Rukia-**Susurro Ichigo que se encontraba un tanto estático ante la escena

Justo en ese momento Rukia sonrió con superioridad y lanzo una patada directo a la boca del estómago a uno de ellos

**Perra-**Exclamo uno de ellos mirando a su compañero en el suelo

Ichigo estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de la Kuchiki una cosa era tener el carácter duro y otra saber pelear de esa manera, Ichigo miro de costado a Ashido que daba una sonrisa de lado mirando a Rukia. Ashido corrió en dirección de Rukia mientras al llegar a su lado directamente le metió un puñetazo a uno tirándole algunos dientes y tumbándole en el piso, el chico era fuerte,, Ichigo que aún no salía de su estupor pudo mirarlos pelear entre un golpe y otro esquivando patadas y puñetazos, una cadena bolo en dirección del torso de Ashido el la envolvió con agilidad en su mano dándole un puñetazo certero en la boca del estómago al sujeto mientras uso la cadena para tirar a otro, Rukai se movía ágil como si de una danza se tratase esquivaba golpes y daba vueltas como una mariposa salvaje entre árboles, sus golpes eran certeros y tenían fuerza y cansado de mirar como ellos juntos decidió que podía ayudar, no por nada tenía un cuerpo atlético su cabello lo había metido en serios problemas desde pequeño el sabía lo que era eso. Ichigo salió de su escondite para llegar directo a patearle la espalda baja a uno de ellos. Baya que daban trabajo entre puñetazos y patadas acabaron en el suelo mientras Rukia, Ashido e Ichigo quedaron en pie, los primeros sin ningún rasguño pero Ichigo tenía un par de golpes y estaba algo sofocado, desde el instituto no peleaba de esa manera.

**NO se vuelvan a acercarse a ninguno de los Kuchiki, en especial a la señorita-**Menciono de manera fríamente amenazadora Ashido asiendo helar el lugar entero

**Ashido-**Llamo Rukia

**Kurosaki-**Llamo Ashido ganando la atención del cansado peli naranjo-**Necesito que lleves a Rukia a tu casa-**Dijo ganados el asombro del peli naranja-**En estos momentos la mansión Kuchiki no está del toda segura Rukia se quedara contigo y después iré con ella-**Explico el peli caoba de una manera bastante seria

**Etto…-**Menciono Ichigo ante la sorpresa de todo esto Rukia hiria a su casa? De alguna manera eso le ponía nervioso joder como si fuera un chico de instituto

**No es necesario hacer esto Ashido-**Llamo Rukia

**Rukia es por tu bien-**Le dijo Ashido suavizando su mirada y acercándose a ella-**Te lo pido**

Rukia suspiro cansada y tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar las teclas de este-**Ishida?-**Contesto de inmediato

Ichigo se quedó de piedra había dicho Ishida? No se referiría a Ishida Uryu o sí?. Mierda doble mierda, no pudo evitar pensar. Porque Rukia no quería quedarse en su departamento? Acaso era muy poca cosa para Rukia Kuchiki? Algo en el se sintió decepcionado. Seguía hablando por teléfono después de unos minutos colgó

**Ishida mandara a dos de sus escoltas para ayudarte a registrar la mansión-**Hablo Rukia-**Así te tardaras menos yo me ire con Ichigo, ¿no es así Ichigo?**

El Kurosaki solo pudo asentir ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la Kuchiki. Ashido lanzo una fría mirada, carente de sentimiento hacia el Kurosaki pero el no intimidaba a Kurosaki Ichigo, tal vez podrían estar al nivel ambos pero no lo intimidaba.

**¿Tienes algo de comer?-**Pregunto la Kuchiki mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá color chocolate del Kurosaki

**¿Enana no te enseñaron respetar?-**Obvio le prepararia algo de comer quería lucirse frente a ella su comida era deliciosa o eso decían los demás

**Mas bien el descortés serias tu-**Dijo señalándole-**Soy tu invitada deberías tratarme mejor-**Dijo divertida mientras se estiraba en el sillón

**Enana abusona-**Le dijo el Kurosaki

**Estúpido pelos de zanahoria-**Llamo la Kuchiki

**Medio metro-**Le llamo el Kurosaki

**Poste de luz, tal vez tanta altura te hace tan amargado**-Dijo divertida la Kuchiki

**Perra-**Llamo el Kurosaki

Una venita en la sien de la Kuchiki exploto y le lanzo una patada al Kurosaki justo en la espinilla-**Estúpido-**Llamo una vez que este se inclinó a sobarse el pie

Así paso el tiempo mientras Rukia terminaba de cenar, por cierto la elevada comida de Ichigo que le supo a gloria, Ichigo decidió tomarse un baño. Adentro no podía evitar sonreír debajo del agua que caía en su piel desnuda, esa enana de verdad era especial, más relajado salió del baño con solo una toalla envolviendo su cintura y entro a su habitación se quitó la toalla dejándose ver como Kami lo había traído al mundo

**Ichigo-**Escucho una voz femenina llamándole y pudo sentir como su cara se ponía del color del pelo de Renji si no es que mas

**R..Rukia..yo puedo explicarlo-**Se disculpó mientras buscaba la manera de taparse y esperar algún insulto y un golpe de parte de la Kuchiki el cual nunca llego. Ichigo se acercó más Rukia estaba dormida, dormida en su cama susurrando su nombre. Ichigo se quedó impactado ella traía puesta una de sus camisas podía ver parte de sus largas y torneadas piernas blancas y cremosas debido a que era lo único que usaba la Kuchiki o eso pensaba. Ichigo se quedó observándola un buen tiempo mirando sus respiración un poco acelerada, llamándole entres sueños con la boca semi abierta, que sugerente resultaba para el, Rukia estaba profundamente dormida y el se sentía todo un pervertido mirándole de es amanera así que decidió cambiarse y salir esta noche dormiría en el sofá.

**JOJOJOJO el final un poco subidito de tono, pero me gusto espero les haya gustado..kyaa adore a Ashido peleando su ropa la saque de un amigo mío XDDD. Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado nos leemos después si ;)  
Matta ne les dice Yukary chan ^~^/**

.


	5. Chapter 5Lo que sera sera

**Matta ne**

**Pues si les traigo el 5 cap espero les guste lo sentí un poco flojo pero espero les agrade. Es que estoy haciendo una adaptación será mi próximo trabajo jejejej ayúdenme x,x)/**

Pero antes unos Review

**o0 Akisa 0o: j**ejeje ya no esta en forma el peli naranjito…gracias por esperar espero te guste este cap, Akisa chan

**mari. :**Nou aun no me decido si ponerle un lemmon u/u jejeje epic pelea XDD gracias por leer mari chan

**anlu-chan: **XDD no sería bueno te meterías en muchos lios si pelearas así pero seira genial ami me gustaría ok no XD pues huuu jejej esa escena no se ni como salió, no me decidió si poner lemmon…gracias por esperar anlu chan

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: **SI ya sabes que amigo jejejeje tiene su estilo el maldito, pues no se lo veremos al final que fue lo que soño Rukia jujuujuju y si son endemoniadamente perfectos °¬°

**DISCLEIMER:** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)

**Negritas (dentro del texto):** Diálogos de los personajes

Volteo su mirada el reloj marcaba las 4:00 AM. Como demonios podría dormir con esa imagen rondando en su cabeza. No sabía ni como mucho menos por qué pero últimamente Rukia inundaba su cabeza y le sacaba alguna que otra sonrisa Eso le sacaba de quicio esa estúpida enana plana y linda, especial como ninguna. Rukia estaba en su cama con su ropa. La enana que lo traía vuelto un estúpido y valla que eso era bastante rápido, el ni siquiera se dio cuenta como le había traído un sinfín de cosas y sentimientos extrañas para el no le gustaba sentirse así pero de igual manera le gustaba en cierto modo, no paraba de preguntarse qué es lo que Rukia pensaba de el?. Se sumergió tanto en sus torpes dudosos pensamientos, cual colegial enamorado, que no escucho el sonido del ventanal abriéndose si no hasta que alguien toco el piso fue cuando reacciono. Instintivamente pensó Rukia. Dispuesto a protegerla se levantó como un resorte mirando a aquel o aquello que había entrado

**A..Ashido?-**Pregunto incrédulo Ichigo mirándole

**Vine por Rukia-**Respondió secamente

**Pe..pero ella está dormida-**Contesto Ichigo. NO podía quitársela solo la tuvo un momento no podía

**NO te preocupes, no la despertare-**Dijo Ashido encaminándose a la recamara donde descansaba la Kuchiki

**NO puedes llevártela-**Contesto sin pensar. Algo le picaba por dentro en la idea de que ella se fuera

**Por supuesto que puedo-**Respondió en el umbral de la puerta

Ashido se acercó con toda calma a la cama donde la Kuchiki reposaba y subió un poco de rodillas para tomarla en sus brazos. Ichigo miraba algo en el estaba en llamas quería lanzársele encima y que la dejara. Ashido la cargo en tre sus brazos y se acercó al ventanal

**Espera ¿Qué haces?-**Pregunto Ichigo con cierto temor al mirar lo que pensaba hacer , acaso pensaba aventarse por ahí? Vivía pisos arriba del suelo

**Llevarla a casa-**Contesto como si fuera tan obvio-**Kurosaki-**Llamo ganadose la mirada del peli naranjo-**Guarda la ropa de Rukia-**Pidio con una semi sonrisa en su cara

**Ashido…-**Llamo Rukia-**Llévame a casa –**Pidió

**Rukia-**Llamo Ichigo en un susurro como no creyéndolo

**Nos veremos mañana Ichigo-**Se despidió Rukia abriendo los ojos

Algo en sus ojos no le gusto. Había dolor en ellos. ¿Porque dolor? Ese dolor penetro dentro de el. Miro la sonrisa débil de Rukia con asombro. Ashido salto por el ventanal ante un sorprendido Ichigo que en el momento corrió con el corazón latiéndole a mil solo para mirar como Ashido se sostenía de una escalera en un helicóptero. Ichigo casi se va para atrás eso era necesario?. Los Kuchiki valla que tenían dinero y eran raros. Más que sorprendido se marchó a su cama apenas se hundió en ella pudo distinguir la fragancia natural de Rukia sin evitarlo su ceño típicamente fruncido se relajó acomodo boca abajo y se dejó envolver en los brazos de Morfeo como si esos brazos pertenecieran a la peli negra y es que aunque para muchos y en especial para el que se preocupara y que sintiera ese deseo de proteger y acompañar a alguien era algo anormal no le disgustaba para con la Kuchiki

Su teléfono sonó incesante. Acaso ¿no podían respetar el sueño de una persona?. Tal parece que no. Con pereza estiro su mano a su mesita de noche y tomo el molesto aparato para llevarlo a su oreja.

**Ichigo-**Escucho la voz de Rukia por la línea asiéndolo regresar a al realidad –¿**Dónde mierda estas? Tenemos trabajo. Idiota**

**Joder vaya manera de despertarme, enana-**Respondió con enojo en la voz mientras tras el celular una sonrisa torcida se formaba en los labios-**Estaré hay en unos minutos-**Respondió antes de suspirar

**I—Ichigo ¿te sucede algo?-**Pregunto Rukia al escuchar el suspiro

**¿He?-**Pregunto un tanto sonrojado el carmín apareció ligeramente en sus mejillas**-No se de que hablas-**Su mente era rápida se felicitó internamente por la respuesta

**Solo no tardes…-**Llamo con una voz un tanto cálida para Ichigo

**Imposible Kurosaki es el más retrasado- **Ichigo escucho esa voz esa maldita voz la conocía muy bien y mataría al dueño de esa voz

**¡¿I…Ishida?¡-** Pregunto el Kurosaki sin creérselo podía asegurar que Ishida tenía una sonrisa ladeada y acomodándose sus gafas

**Ichigo-**Se escuchó la cantarina voz de una mujer bien conocida por Ichigo**. Llega rápido para que Ashido y yo podamos tomar Sake **

**¡Matsumoto¡-**Se escuchó el llamado de atención**-Solo date prisa Kurosaki-**Sentencio la voz masculina que llamo la atención a la mujer

Y colgaron el teléfono. Ichigo no sabía ni cómo reaccionar se podía imaginar el cuadro que lo esperaba. Sus ganas se habían ido al desagüe no eran personas malas pero haaa. Cansado de sus pensamientos se levantó y comenzó a vestirse topándose con la mirada de la ropa de cierta peli negra y recordó la imagen de la noche anterior acaso tal vez Rukia ¿había sido lastimada por esos tipos? Como mierda no lo pensó antes, tomo la ropa de Rukia y en su blusa blanca miro sangre. Como mierda no lo había notado era imperdonable. Tomo sus cosas y salió como alma que lleva el diablo para dirigirse a el encuentro con Rukia y los demás

No tardó mucho en aparcar y al acercarse pudo distinguir a los demás chicos que le habían gritado por el teléfono. Hitsugaya Toushiro Un muchacho mucho más joven que ellos de estatura baja y cabello blanco un tanto largo y un flequillo que casi llega a cubrirle parcialmente el ojo izquierdo con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, además de unos ojos grandes y de color turquesa, una playera cuello polo en color negra y pantalones jeans grises con una cadena colgando de ellos. Ishida Uryu joven de complexión delgada y estatura media, gafas de monturas al aire, Su piel es de una tonalidad pálida como la de Rukia y su pelo es de color negro azulado, peinado de forma que el flequillo le cae dividido en dos a ambos lados de la frente. El color de sus ojos es de un azul obscuro, vestido con un pantalón azul obscuro y una camisa blanca simplemente fresco para el frio que hacía. Matsumoto Ranjiku una atractiva mujer con una delantera impresionante de ojos celestes, un pelo largo y ondulado de color rubio casi anaranjado ondulado y largo hasta la espalda, bajo su labio hay un pequeño lunar negro. Llevaba un vestido amarillo con una chaqueta color café y zapatillas.

Ahí estaban todos parados esperándole en medio de todos estaba Rukia con una ligera sonrisa.

**Llegas tarde, Kurosaki-**Sentencio el peli azul Ishida mientras se ajustaba las gafas

**Cállate Ishida-**Respondió seco y rápido-¿**Es más que hacen ustedes aquí?**

**No es de tu incumbencia, Kurosaki-**Sentencio el de gafas

**Tu, maldito-**Exclamo Ichigo con uan vena saltándole en la frente

**Tenemos trabajo que hacer-**Llamo la atención Hitsugaya

**¿Toushiro?-**Pregunto sorprendido el peli narnajo

**Hitsugaya para ti-**Sentencio molesto

**Ne ne Ichigo-**Llamo Rnajiku-**¿Donde esta Karin? Hitsugaya quisiera verla-**Dijo pícaramente

**Toushiro-**Le llamo temerosamente al peli blanco que miraba molesto a la peli naranja que se ocultaba tras Ashido que hablaba por teléfono

**Lo siento Hitsugaya pero no podremos trabajar el día de hoy-**Llamo Ashido atrayendo la atención de todos, mientras colgaba

**Es una lástima-** Menciono Matsumoto asiendo un puchero como si de verdad sintiera el no poder trabajar

**Renji me ha llamado al móvil al parecer sería mejor que Rukia descansara después de todo fue un poco herida y Kuchiki sama así lo quiere-**Informo Ashido mirando directamente a Rukia

El silencio se hiso presente entre todos incluso Matsumoto guardo silesio, Ichigo no entendía que pasaba de un momento a otro la mirada de Rukia se volvió sombría y solo miraba el piso.

**Esta bien-**Dijo Rukia mientras levantaba la mirada más seria que Ichigo pudo ver solo le recordaba al Kuchiki mayor que ese día le acompañaba

**¿Kia chan?-**Llamo en un susurro la peli naranja

**No puedo desobedecer la decisión de Nii sama-**Sentencio fríamente

**¿Qué te gustaría hacer Rukia?-**Pregunto Ichigo ganadose una mirada sorprendida de los demás

**¿A qué te refieres, Ichigo?-**Pregunto la Kuchiki

**Si no mal recuerdo esta semana abría un parque de diversiones aquí a unas cuantas cuadras-**Señalo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. ¿Acaso era una cita? Joder se sentía nervioso al decir eso

**¿Parque de diversiones?-**Pregunto Rukia incrédula

**Si seguramente podremos tomar Sake ahí Asido-**Sentencio la peli naranja guiñándole un ojo a el peli caoba que se estremeció-**Solo llamare a Kira y Hisagui tal vez vengan Ikkau pero Yumichika no me cae joojojojojo**

**Rukia..-**Pidió el peli caoba ante la imagen de sus recuerdos, un tic apareció en su ojo

Rukia levanto al mirada y vio a sus amigos sonriéndoles si por ella fuera le gustaría acabar con su trabajo y seguir trabajando. Le debía mucho a su Nii sama el había sacrificado mucho por ella para que ella fuera tan débil para ni siquiera poder trabajar después de un pequeño incidente. Pero de nuevo Byakuya Nii sama había decidido por ella, nada podía hacer en esas condiciones no podía contradecirle, ahora nada perdia bien podría darse un respiro con sus viejos amigos y el nuevo Ichigo, Ichigo era especial podía sentirlo l e recordaba a alguien pero era diferente también

**Vamos, Hitsugaya puedes llamar a tu novia-**Dijo en broma

**Calla Kuchiki-**Dijo entre molesto y sonrojado siendo abrazado por la peli naranja

**Si no cierras la boca te entraran moscas, Kurosaki-**Llamo Ishida mientras degustaba su helado

**¿He?-**Pregunto esperando el peli azul se la tragara

**Kuchiki-**Menciono mientras señalaba a la peli negra que era "estrangulada" entre los pechos de la peli naranja mientras jalaba a Ashido a sentarse junto a ellas

**No se a que te refieres-**Menciono Ichigo tomando de su zumo mientras una gotita escurría por su cien, al más puro estilo anime, por la escena que señalaba el peli azul

**Aparte de gallina, retrasado-**Sentencio serio

**¿He, que has dicho maldito?-**Pregunto el Kurosaki ofendido

**Hasta para mi es obvio-**Sentencio el peli blanco mirando a lo lejos a una chica peli negra de coleta y otra de cabellos claros junto a un hombre alto y de barba que era golpeado por la peli negra

**No se de que hablan-**Insistió el peli naranjo. Una cosa era admitirlo para el y otra destruir su imagen frente a ellos aunque lo conocieran muy bien

Aunque ellos tenían razón Rukia se veía hermosa nunca la había visto tan sorprendía por todo lo que había hay era como una niña pequeña en ese lugar, Ashido, para su sorpresa y burla, corría tras ella con la intensión de que no le dejara con Matsumoto y el sake y es que a ella se unieron mas Kira, hisagui, Ikkaku y Yumichika, según su experiencia una combinación bastante peligrosa. Hitsugaya estaba serio pero de igual manera disfrutaba del ambiente muy a su estilo, Yachiru llego junto a Ikkaku y Kira para hacer compañía a Rukia cual niñas pequeñas corrían de un lado para otro. Baya que había sido un gran día ahora la luna gobernaba el cielo indicando que era momento de regresar. Cada uno tomo su camino abordaron sus lujosos autos para irse a descasar todos eran hombres de negocios, ocupados.

Se recostó en su cama al llegar no tenía hambre habían comido muchas porquerías y golosinas nadie podría comer más aunque le sorprendió la cantidad de comida que Rukia ingirió para su menudo cuerpo. Se dio media vuelta recordando todo el día desde como tubo que ganar un conejo de felpa para Rukia, obligado por ella misma su argumento "tu nos trajiste aquí, hasta responsable" eso y una buena patada. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios "si no te hubiera conocido esa noche era solo cuestión de tiempo después de todo tenemos muchos amigos en común" sus pensamientos antes de dormir

**Porque siempre lo acabo cuando duerme Ichigo? O,o ok ya! Espero les haya gustado el próximo cap estar más interesante. Kyaa como amo a Ashido °¬° solo nos quedan un promedio de dos caps para terminar, gracias**

**Yukary chan les dice ^~^/ Matta ne**

.


	6. Chapter 6 El pasado que regresa

Matta ne

Cap. 6 El pasado que regresa

(~*o*)~ Holas holas se que había prometido subir el cap antes pero solo cuento con una hora, asi que espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.

Pero antes unos Review

**o0 Akisa 0o: **jejeje Akisa sama ya se está muy loco eso de Ashido en helicóptero pero no se me ocurrió algo mas XDD jejjeje por cierto espero la actualización de tu nuevo fic "Buscandote" espero poder dejarte un review el problema es que siempre leo fanfiction en celular u,u pero prometo dejarte una review para animarte ;) gracias espero que te guste este cap

**mari. : **Si de echo creo que me fallo un poco esta vez lo sentí muy flojo jejejejej see yo también imagine al cara de Ichigo de DD: ? jejeje gracias por leer mari chan espero te guste este cap.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: **Si Byakuya sama tiene lo suyo 0/0 jejejejeje si Matsumoto san trauma a todos como al pobre Kira jejejeje Ishida es un fiel Ichirukista lo se espero que te guste el cap si no ya sabes como encontrarme jejejej

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

Suspiro cansado había pasado tres semanas desde el incidente de Rukia con esos hombres y el repentino reencuentro de Ishida, Toushiro y Matsumoto con Isagui, Kira, Yachiru, Ikkaku y Yumichikka. Llevo su antebrazo a su frente para secar una gota de sudor que resbalaba por el costado de su cara moviendo así el casco protector que traía puesto, vaya que hacia demasiado calor y el tenía que revisar como iba toda la obra mientras esa estúpida enana y allegaba tarde y cuando se apareciera lo más posible es que ese idiota de Ashido le cubriera con alguna sombrilla o le buscaría sombra para ella.

**Ichigo…-**Escucho una femenina voz tras de si sabiendo bien de quien era volteo mecánicamente

**Llegas tarde enana-**Protesto con el ceño fruncido mientras por dentro daba una ligera sonrisa para luego voltear a mirarle mejor

**Kurosaki-**Escucho una fría voz llamándole y miro al peli negro tras de el**- Trata con mayor respeto a Rukia**

**¡By…Byakuya¡-**Expreso en un gritito al ver al peli negro junto a su hermana

**Permíteme- **Pidió fríamente el Byakuya mientras estiraba la mano para recibir los planos de parte del Kurosaki**-Renji…-**Llamo al peli rojo

**Rukia, Ashido…-**Los llamo el peli negro después de observar junto a Renji-**Pueden tomarse un día de descanso-**Sentencio el peli negro fríamente dándose la vuelta para subir a su vehículo

**Bien hecho Rukia-**La felicito el peli rojo con un pulgar en alto mientras le sujetaba su hombro

**¿Qué quieres hacer?-**Pregunto animado ante una aun expectante Rukia

**Y…yo no lo se-**Dijo Rukia mirando alrededor

**¡Vayamos a la playa¡-**Escucharon el feliz grito de Matsumoto que solo Kami sabe de dónde salió

**¡HAAA!. Mierda de ¿dónde saliste?-**Pregunto Ichigo sorprendidaménte semi asustado cual gato mojado

**¿La playa?-**Preguntaron incrédulos los demás mientras Ichigo solo tenía una gotita de sudor en la frente

**¿Solo eso preguntan?-**Pregunto Ichigo sin creérselo

**Debe haber mucha gente-**Comento Renji

**Ishida tiene una playa privada, ¿No es así, Ishida?-**Comento feliz Matsumoto mientras le guiñaba el ojo al peli azul

**¡¿Ishida?!-**Pregunto sorprendido Ichigo mirando al peli azul a su costado

**¡¿Estas bien Ichigo?!-**Pregunto Ikkaku a su lado

**¡HAAA! ¿DE dónde salen ustedes?-**Pregunto mirando a Ikkaku

¿N**o es obvio?. Ichigo, acaso ¿nunca te explicaron la reproducción?-**Comento Yumichika a su costado

**¡¿Heee?!-**Pregunto incrédulo al mirar a Yumichikka a su otro lado

**Veras Ichigo-**Llamo Matsumoto con un pulgar en alto**- Cuando una tortuguita hembra conoce a un tortuguita macho…**

**¡De…detente¡-**Pidió Ichigo con un ligero sonrojo

**y ellos dos se aman, sucede una pequeña pero placentera cosa llamada…-**Continuo sin importarle las protestas del peli naranjo

**¡Matsumoto¡…-**Se escuchó el grito de regaño del peli blanco que estaba reprendiendo a la mujer de atributos enormes

¡**¿Qué es reproducción?-**Pregunto incrédula la pequeña peli rosa Yachiru que se encontraba en el hombro de Ikkaku comiendo dulces

**¡¿HEEE?!-**Preguntaron todos nerviosos mientras se miraban los unos a los otros**- ¡Kempachi nos mata¡-**Exclamaron todos al unísono

**¡Bien esa decidido. Iremos a la playa!-**Exclamo con entusiasmo Matsumoto

**Tu también. Ichigo-**Llamo la Kuchiki al mirar como se movía lentamente con su portafolio en manos

**¡Bien¡. Vayamos por nuestras cosas nos veremos aquí en media hora-**Exclamo feliz la de pechos grandes

**¡El agua se ve tan refrescante¡-**Grito emocionada Matsumoto al bajar de la camioneta negra

**Kia chan-**Llamo Matsumoto-**Hora de cambiarnos!-**Le grito tomándola de la mano y llevándola al interior de la casa, más bien mansión, junto a Yachiru que iba al hombro de Rukia

Ichigo metió sus pies al agua sintiendo lo refrescante que era, poso sus ocres orbes a lo lejos y pudo divisar lo cristalina del agua y a todos los demás de sus amigos ya cambiados disfrutando del agua. Pudo divisar a lo lejos a Isagui y Kira que ya iban por su primera botella de sake, a Byakuya sentado bajo una sombrilla leyendo un libro, a Ishida hablando con Yumichikka sobre ropa, a Ikakku persiguiendo peces para mejorar su destreza mientras y a Toushiro fastidiado por el calor acompañado de Ashido

**Haaa, ¿verdad que es relajante, kia chan?-**Exclamo Matsumoto en la entrada de la mansión Ishida con su traje de baño puesto al fin

**M….Matsumoto san-**Lamo la peli negra tras ella**- No se si esto sea apropiado para mi-**Dijo mientras se agarraba a la cintura de la chica

**Kia chan-**Llamo a modo de reproche**- Te miras hermosa así, además eso hara que los chicos tiren baba por ti-**Dijo guiñándole un ojo

**Pero…Matsumoto san…Nii sama esta hi también, el lo desaprobara por completo, soy una Kuchiki-**Menciono rápidamente mirando a los chicos comenzar a divertirse

**Kuchiki sama, sabe que tiene una hermosa hermana-**Sentencio la chica

**Te ves bien así, kia chan-**Menciono la pequeña Yachiru mintiendo de un solo golpe en su boca una paleta de caramelo

**Yachiru-**Llamo Rukia mirando como la pequeña niña saltaba de su hombro y salía corriendo con su traje de baño rosa para subir al hombro de Ikakku a molestarle

**Vamos, kia chan-**Le animo la chica sacándola de la puerta a la intemperie

Ichigo se encontraba parado en el mar con medio cuerpo dentro y medio cuerpo fuera, mirando hacia la casa cunado observo salir a Rukia, perdió noción del tiempo, del espacio y de todo lo posible al mirarla, con sus mejillas levemente teñidas de carmín puro, un sostén blanco con bordes azules y unas bragas del mismo color, dejando ver su plano y fuerte abdomen y el largo de sus piernas, se veía hermosa, como una diosa, se embobo a tal grado que no escucho y mucho menos sintió el agua moverse y una ola le tiro asiéndolo tragar agua. Cuando salió en busca de aire miro de nuevo enfrente y la persona que veía hasta hace unos momentos ya no estaba enfrente ahora estaba a un lado de Ashido dentro del agua. Algo en su interior ardió mirando como la Kuchiki era sujetada por Ashido al venir una ola, como pudo por el agua avanzo hacia ellos.

**¡Ichigo¡-**Le llamo Ikakku**- Ven juguemos un partido de vóley-**Exclamo desde la arena

**¡Ashido juega!-**Grito Rukia mirando la cara de horror de Ashido, Ichigo debía aprender a asustarlo de esa manera pues el era muy reservado para los demás aunque tal vez debería jugar y derrotarlo ahí, ´¿por que? Mera diversión.

El equipo se formó rápido en la arena. Primer equipo Ichigo; Toushiro; Yumichikka y Matsumoto. Segundo equipo Ashido; Ishida; Renji y Ikakku. Mientras que Byakuya se mantenía leyendo aun Rukia miraba desde la arena con Yachiru que apoyaba a su fiel niñero Ikkaku como el "calvito". El primer saque fue de parte de Toushiro así lo recibió Ishida que lo mando directo a Yumichikka que lo regreso rápidamente a Matsumoto para lanzarlo hacia Ashido así el primer punto fue del equipo de Ichigo, Ichigo no paraba de atacar a Ashido y de reojo mirar a Rukia que miraba el juego impresionada, por eso el segundo punto fue para el equipo de Ashido, Ichigo miro como Rukia le regalaba una sonrisa a Ashido por su punto y algo en el exploto así que teniendo el balón en manos lo lanzo directo a la cabeza de Ashido, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, el balón le dio directo tirándolo pues el estaba distrito dándole la espalda a sus contrincantes.

**¡Ashido¡-**Escucho el grito de Rukia mirando como ella se levantaba para ir con el dando así fin al partido

**Por mas que estuvieras celoso, no debiste hacer eso, Kurosaki-**Hablo Ishida ajustándose sus lentes

Antes de darse cuenta el sol ya se había metido, juntos disfrutaron de una rica comida preparada por Ishida y Rukia, ya que las personas que se encargaban de eso tenían el día libre, cada uno se dedico a hacer algo. Matsumoto se recostó en el sofá a leer revistas de moda, Byakuya seguía leyendo aun, Ikkaku Y Yumichikka perseguían a Yachiru, Toushiro hablaba por teléfono con Karin, Ashido y Renji hablaban acerca de los planes para el trabajo, mientras Ichigo buscaba con ansias a cierta peli negra.

**Rukia-**La llamo como en un susurro mirando como estaba sentada en la arena observando el cielo obscuro. No obtuvo respuesta así que acerco hasta ella y se posiciono a un lado en la arena y alzo la visto hacia la luna.

**Kuchiki Rukia…-**Escucharon una burlesca y varonil voz a sus espaldas

Ichigo volteo para mirar al hombre tras de ellos. Alto un tanto escuálido, pero bastante varonil, sus rasgos bien marcados en especial una poco usual sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja, sus ojos rasgados que se mantenían cerrados, sus cabellos de un inusual plata vestido con un short blanco y una especie de cinto en sus cintura color verde claro.

**Gin…Gin Ichimaru- **Respondió temblorosamente Rukia ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Ichigo

**Veo que la heredera de los Kuchiki me recuerda-**Menciono aquel hombre mirando hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados**-Eso me hace tan feliz-**Menciono con burla mientras se agachaba a la altura de la Kuchiki que aún no le daba la cara

Ichigo miro como a Rukia comenzaba a escurrirle sudor frio por la cara y tragaba grueso, el no sabía que hacer ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

**GIn Ichimaru-**Escucho el llamado de Ashido al peli plata

**GIn ¿Qué haces aquí?-**Escucho el llamado de Matsumoto para el peli plata

**Ra chan-**Escucho al peli blanco que se acercaba a Matsumoto**- ¿No te alegras de verme?-**Le pregunto

Entre la plática que siguió donde Matsumoto platicaba con el peli plata y comenzaban a entrar los demás Ashido se apresuró a sacar a Rukia del lugar seguido de Ichigo un tanto confuso. Asihdo metió a Rukia en la mansión mientras seguido por Ichigo tras unos metros noto como Byakuya subía a un lujoso auto.

**Ashido-**Llamo el peli naranjo caminando detrás de ellos**-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-**Pregunto sin entender la situación y sin recibir una respuesta del peli caoba que entro al cuarto de Rukia cerrando la puerta tras de si dejándolo maldiciendo el aire

Ichigo salió de la mansión para buscar a los demás y preguntarles ¿Qué maldita sea sucedía? Pero al salir los encontró sentados en las escaleras sentados y otros simplemente recargados en el barandal

**¿Quién era ese tipo?-**Pregunto Ichigo mirando como todos apartaban la mirada incluso Matsumoto, si ella no hablaba debía ser preocupante

**No es de tu incumbencia, Kurosaki-**Contesto secamente Ishida mientras acomodaba sus gafas

**¿Ya se fue zorrito kun?-**Pregunto Yachiru mientras salía corriendo con dulces en sus manos y asia un ligero mohín

**¡¿Quién es Gin Ichimaru?¡-**Grito el peli naranjo**- NO me vengas con que no es de mi incumbencia, Ishida-**Contesto mirando al peli azul sentado en las escaleras

**Es el primo de Ka chan-**Contesto alegremente la peli rosa mientras se metía de lleno en la boca una paleta de caramelo

**¡Yachiru¡-**Le reprimieron todos a coro

**¿Ka chan?-**Pregunto Ichigo

**Shiba Kaien-**Contesto Ikakku serio

**Shiba kaien. Un guapo chico joven adinerado, un gran tipo, primo de Gin, El maestro y uno de los mejores amigos de kia chan-**Contesto Matsumoto alegremente pero con tristeza en sus ojos

Ichigo sintió un escozor dentro de si al oír hablar de ese tipo.

**También el hombre al que la princesita Kuchiki mato-**Sentencio Ichimaru Gin apareciendo frente a ellos sin su sonrisa pero con los ojos cerrados

Las palabras no dejaban de razonar en su cabeza. _El hombre al que la princesita Kuchiki mato._ Sentía que el aire no era suficiente y una opresión en su pecho, ¿Rukia había matado a alguien? No podía creerlo _Imposible Imposible _no dejaba de repetírselo en la mente. Rukia no podía, Rukia no ella no era una asesina.

**Estas equivocado-**Sentencio Ichigo manteniendo sus nudillos cerrados. Ganándose la mirada de todos sus amigos presentes

**No está equivocado-**Escucho una femenina voz bien conocida tras de el.

**hooo s(u,u)s ese GIn es muy duro, no sé cómo vine a parar en ese final pero jojojojo ¿quién creen que hablo al final?. Espero les haya gustado el cap. Déjenme un lindo review haciéndome saber su opinión si?**


	7. Chapter 7 Si tu te vas

Matta ne

Cap.7 Si tu te vas…

**Jujuju Hola..hola (~+o+)~ tal vez algunos se pregunten por que me demore y debo decirlo…soy tan baka!...olvide mi contraseña de fanfiction jajjajjaja u,u mátenme…Bien aquí les traigo esto espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo**

Pero antes unos Review

**o0 Akisa 0o: ** **j**ejejejej akisa sama le quiere poner el bloqueador a Byakuya taichou jejejjeje, no te preocupes no se volverá loco el fic …espera…acaso puedes dejar un fic con tu cuenta desde su celular? :O como? Como? Dimelo! XD disculpa mi locura, akisa sama

**mari. : **mari chan sniff sniff ya se toooodas las ocupaciones que implican existir u,u pero muchas gracias por leer . Si Kaien es una lindura jejejeje pues no se, pero no se volverá loco el fic o yo jejeje. Gracias por leer gracias mari chan un saludo fuerte desde aquí!

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: ** jejejejj si a Ichigo le salió mal el balonazo para nuestro pobrecito Ashido sniff sniff jejejeje pues ya no tienes que esperar más emy chan! °3° espero te guste el cap no no me volveré loca con esto sabes como me aloco pero no no lo hare espero jejejeje

**No está equivocado-**Escucho una femenina voz bien conocida tras de el-**Yo mate a Shiba Kaien **– Escucho la temblorosa voz de Rukia tras de el

**¿Lo ves?-**Contesto Gin mientras extendía su mano señalando con la palma a la Kuchiki que mantenía la mirada fría y gacha

Ichigo intercalo sus miradas entre sus amigos que mantenían las miradas bajas y Ashido se mantenía más serio de lo usual tras de Rukia con los puños cerrados mientras Rukia no miraba hacia ningún lado con los ojos sin brillo, que se supone que debía hacer en ese momento, no era posible que Rukia asesinara a alguien, no eso debía ser un error, eso no podía ser, se negaba a creerlo, aunque Rukia lo dijera, el no lo creía debía haber una razón.

**Me niego a creerlo-**Respondió Ichigo rompiendo el silencio

**Ichigo…-**Respondió Rukia mirando a Ichigo frente a ella ganándose la desaparición de la mueca sonriente del peli plata

**Vaya vaya-**Menciono el peli plata ensanchando más la sonrisa-**¿Acaso la princesa Kuchiki consiguió otro perro?-**Pregunto ensanchando su sonrisa, mientras se dirigía la pali negra

**¿Perro?-**Pregunto Ichigo mirando al sonriente hombre-**Maldito…**

**Gin Ichimaru-**Se escuchó la interrupción de la fría voz de Byakuya Kuchiki

**NiI sama…-**Lo llamo Rukia con los ojos abiertos y más pálida que un fantasma

**Vamos, vamos valla manera tan fría de hablarle a un viejo amigo, Kuchiki taichou-**Menciono el peli plata burlonamente

**¿Kuchiki taichou?-**Pregunto Ichigo

**Así es. Cuando Kuchiki sama estaba en el instituto el era el capitán del equipo de futbol. De hecho era capitán de muchos equipos. Desde entonces Gin le dice así además…-**Contesto Matsumoto enérgicamente que fue cortada por la mirada filosa del peli negro

**Debo retirarme. Renji vendrás conmigo. GIn Ichimaru-**Le llamo serio**- Tenemos un trabajo fuera, si eres suficientemente responsable del trabajo deberías darte prisa o no llegaras a tiempo-**Sentencio mirándolo de costado

**¿Ara ara como debería tomar eso, Kuchiki taichou?-**Pregunto burlonamente mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa abiertamente

Byakuya no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta mirando por el rabillo del ojo a un sonrientemente serio peli plata que se despedía con la mano de el mientras que daba la vuelta par comenzar a alejarse de ellos a paso lento. Renji y Byakuya debían partir por asuntos de negocios hacia el extranjero. Ichigo escucho un suspiro de alivio de parte de Rukia que fue detenida por Ashido

**MInna…¿Qué fue eso?-**Pregunto Ichigo mirando como todos se tensaban

**No es de tu incumbencia, Kurosaki-**Sentencio Byakuya mientras entraba a el auto junto a Renji-**Ashido-**Llamo el pelinegro asiendo que se acercara al vehículo mientras Byakuya le decía algo por la ventana del vehículo. Cando Ashido se alejó del auto este arranco hasta perderse en el camino

Ichigo estaba harto el misterio que traían en manos no le gustaba, ¿por qué todos lo sabían menos el?. Y entonces lo recordó, era porque, el, en verdad no era amigo de Rukia, no era nada de Rukia más que un socio, no un trabajador para los Kuchiki, eso era, por ende no tenía el derecho de saberlo, no debía inmiscuirse en la vida de sus jefes, aunque le gustara o no no debía Comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión Ishida sin mencionar ni una sola palabra a ninguno. Solo quería Ducharse, recostarse en su cama y dormir.

Bien podía imaginarse a Urahara sentado frente al ventilador comiendo una gran rebanada pieza de sandía jugosa, maldijo su nombre por lo bajo. En verdad era un día caluroso, preferiría estar bajo un ventilador y no con ese casco supervisando que todo estuviera bien con el trabajo de la señorita Kuchiki, no podía evitar sentirse en parte triste o desolado. Había pasado ya tres semanas desde el pequeño "incidente" en la playa y el se mantenía lo más posible alejado de Rukia y Ashido, intentaba ser lo más cortante posible y solo tratar asuntos del trabajo, aun a pesar de que quería aceptar todas esas invitaciones que más que nada parecían ordenes sobre acompañarlos a algún lugar a pasarlo bien. No dejaba de repetirse mentalmente que no podía lograrlo cada que veía a la Kuchiki Algo dentro de el vibraba, era extraño era una sensación extraña par alguien como el y sobre todo que ella pudiera hacerlo con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, más sin embargo era una sensaciones embriagadora y cálida, hacía años que no podía sentir una sensación asi. , sin embargo, el lo entendió en la playa, frente a aquel hombre del cual, inclusive, el gran hombre de hielo Byakuya Kuchiki defendió a su hermana, porque antes los ojos de los demás no lo pareciese, para quienes lo habían visto más de una vez sabían que amaba a Rukia, a su pequeña hermana menor, era un tesoro para el. Ichigo lo entendió no podía ser su amigo no podía comparare a los demás chicos que le rodeaban, además el ¿quería algo más que amistad?. Imposible. Si no podía ser su amigo menos su esposo o su novio,. Por que si algo le ha quedado claro era que Rukia Kuchiki era una persona perfecta para el, Rukia Kuchiki era importante para el, ¿Cómo? Ni el lo sabía solo hacía falta ver una ligera sonrisa suya reflejada en sus ojos para que se olvidara de su cansancio y estés, pero de igual manera tenía el poder para sumergirlo en el fondo de un rio y sacarlo a flote de la misma manera.

** Ichigo…-**Escucho la voz de la recién llegada Rukia, que le sacaba de sus absurdos pensamientos

**Rukia…-**Ichigo volteo a mirarla como descendía del vehículo**-Hoo ¿Dónde está tu guardaespaldas?-**Pregunto con curiosidad fingida, que por dentro le carcomía, al notar la no presencia del peli caoba**-hoo ya veo…se dio cuenta que eres una enana que no vale para nada y cansado decidió buscar un trabajo en el que no fuera el nana de una niña como tu-**Menciono intentando sonar inteligente mientras que con su piño golpeaba la palma de su otra mano en señal acertada a su conclusión

**Idiota…-**Menciono Rukia mientras le propinaba un certero golpe en la boca del estómago mientras Ichigo se doblaba del dolor**- Ashido no es un simple guardaespaldas-**Sentencio la Kuchiki mirando a Ichigo aun intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire

Ichigo sabía que no debía meterse con ella, no por el golpe, si no por manera en que ella defendía a Ashido Kano, demonios había demasiados hombres y apuestos con dinero, en la vida de la peli negra, como por que escogería quedarse con el, menuda chorrada estaba pensando, solo tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo

**Debo consultar algo con Urahara san-**Menciono Ichigo con la mirada gacha mientras se ponía en pie y avanzaba hacia su vehículo

**¿Ichigo…?**-Rukia susurro su nombre al notar la actitud del peli naranjo. Lo siguió en silencio subiendo a un lado del peli naranjo y el camino se hiso en silencio. Ichigo miraba el camino frente a el mientras Rukia miraba el cielo como oscurecía para llover de un momento a otro, suspiro cansada, no podía creer que llovería momentos antes hacía un calor infernal.

Tardaron un poco con Urahara, el silencio emergió entre ellos de nueva cuenta mientras caminaban de regreso al ascensor para regresar de nuevo a la construcción

**¿Que te molesta?-**Lanzo la pregunta al aire con todo el temple Kuchiki sin dirigirle la mirada al sorprendido Ichigo a su lado en el cubo del ascensor

**No se de que hablas-**Contesto secamente Ichigo mientras miraba hacia el frente y sacaba de entre sus bolsillos un cigarro

Rukia suspiro cansada y aflojo sus brazos dejándolos caer a los lados de su cuerpo-**Ichigo…-**Le llamo**- ¿Por qué estas molesto?. Lo digo enserio todos lo hemos notado ya. ¿Acaso alguien te hiso algo?-**Pregunto un poco más suave esta vez

Ichigo solo presiono sus puños hasta que sus palmas parecieron perder el color y oprimía sus dientes asiendo que rechinaran, no debía decirle, no debía, sería estúpido confesarlo de esa manera, que le diría ¿_Me siento celoso? ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza?_ No eso no podía ser.

**¡Cállate!-**Le ordeno el peli naranja

**Ichigo..-**Susurro con sorpresa su nombre

**¡Que te calles de una vez, Rukia!-**Volvió a gritarle mientras le miraba directamente con desprecio y coraje reflejado en sus orbes miel **– No puedes entenderlo, tu solo desaparece-**Lo dijo como un susurro aun audible

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e Ichigo solo vio la silueta de Rukia corriendo fuera del espacio donde estaban. Entonces reacciono, le había dicho que desapareciera y eso estaba haciendo, pero no no quería que desapareciera, la quería junto a el. Y entonces comprendiendo se echó a correr tras ella pero ya estaba lloviendo, el agua caía a cantaros

**¡Rukia¡-**Grito su nombre mientras le buscaba con la mirada, pero nadie respondía era inútil entre las masas de gente que corría a escapar de la lluvia no podía encontrarla entre tantas personas pero no importaría la buscaría sin importarle donde. Continuaba corriendo pero la lluvia le impedía mirar, por un momento le pareció verla correr entre las masas y quiso acercarse, estiro su mano para poder tocarla a pesar de la distancia que les separaba, entonces escucho el sonido excesivo de claxon, lentamente volteo la mirada y sus pupilas se toparon con los faros de un carro que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el, con la mirada volteo a todas partes percatándose de que estaba a mitad de un carril de la carretera. Sintió ser golpeada por algo o alguien y cayó pesadamente a un costado muy cerca de la acera, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver frente a el en el carril de la carretera a Rukia jadeante que le sonreía de frente y luego el impacto del carro a su cuerpo y el disparo de este por los aires

**¡RUKIA!-**Grito con desesperación su nombre

Sin fuerzas o sentido se levantó rápidamente de la mojada acera y corrió hacia su ahora frio cuerpo tendido en la carretera mientras repetía una y otra vez su hombre y luego la inconciencia, todo se volvió negro para el apenas si sintió el frio asfalto golpear contra su cuerpo y como tragaba agua sucia-**Rukia…-**Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos.

**=o Rukia sama noooo!...Rukia sama…Rukia sama! Soy mala u,u Pobre Ichigo, pobre Rukia…Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Déjenme un lindo review! Para que sigamos paso a paso jujujujujuu. Los amo jujujuju**

**Yukary chan les dice Matta ne ^~^)/**


	8. Chapter 8Quédate a mi lado parte 1

**Matta ne**

**Cap.8 Quédate a mi lado parte 1 **

**Jujuju Hola..hola!...no tengo perdón por no actualizar u,u pero estuve casi una semana y media en el hospital y pues solo tenía mi cel ¬¬ u,u pero bueno he regresado con todo yeah! Ustedes como están?-**Se sienta en posición de flro de loto a esperar la respuesta** (~*o*)~ ..Bien mientras vamos con esto!**

**Pero antes unos reviews:**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: **Lo se emy chan sniff sniff…Ichigo fue muy duro con Rukia sama sniff sniff…o…acaso… fui yo? . )/ coff coff dejémoslo en Ichigo jejejje, espero te guste este cap y este pues si ya sabes mi retraso jejeje

**mari. : **Muchas gracias por comentar mari sama! Jejeje en realidad fui un poco mala, no es asi? U,u gomen pero como sabes fue necesario, Ichigo es medio Idiota-Lo dice en un susurro-jejjeej espero te guste este cap. Nos leemos luego y un abrazo de mi para ti jajaja (/*o*)/

**Es cosa de IchiRukistas: **T,T sniff sniff lo se sofi chan lo se…soy muy mala..lo soy. Pero veras que no tanto jejeje ;)

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros (que no sea Inoue XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

El aire no era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones de aire, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado como el plomo, sentía su ceño bastante fruncido, tanto que incluso para el dolía y tenía frio, demasiado frio, no sabía explicarlo pero sentía un frio desgarrador en su pecho, una sensación ya conocida para el, la soledad, el vacío, el frio después de perder algo…no alguien importante, ese dolor inexplicable. ¿Pero por qué? . Y como si de una película fuera todo paso delante de el. Rukia arrojándole esa piedra, Rukia presentándose como una Kuchiki, Rukia con Ashido, Rukia en la playa, Rukia con sus amigos, Rukia durmiendo en su cama, Rukia saltando frente al camión para alejarlo de el impacto, Rukia tendida en el frio asfalto de la carretera y luego su inconciencia. Se levantó precipitadamente ante sus recuerdos y miro su entorno, un cuarto estéril, una cama de hospital, una ventana con cortinas color melocotón, las paredes blancas con una franja azul, entonces lo supo estaba en el hospital Ishida. Se miró portaba una bata de paciente, había sido canalizado, un suero pasaba atravéz del equipo directo a sus venas, sentado en una silla a un costado de su cama estaba su padre, un hombre de aspecto duro de cabello y barbas negras, mantenía los ojos cerrados, debía estar dormido. Ichigo se sentó buscando con la mirada el tripie para salir de ese esa habitación, lo encontró en una esquina no muy lejos. Se estiro tanto como el equipo se lo permitió y tomo el tripie colocando en el suero.

**Bien…-**Se dijo a si mismo mirando su tarea finalizada

**Ichigo…-**Sus bellos se erizaron al escuchar ser llamado por el hombre que momentos antes había estado dormido en la silla

**Papá…-**menciono el peli naranjo mientras volteaba a mirar a su padre dormido murmurando mientras un hilo de saliva le salía de la boca lo cual provoco que Ichigo le mirara indiferente con una gotita de sudor en su nuca

Ichigo tomo el triple y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación sin ver que detrás de el peli negro, que supuestamente dormía, se sonreía con burla y un brillo de suspicacia, camino por el pasillo, blanco, decorado con plantas y alguna silla junto a las puertas de las habitaciones que tenían todas un numero con el nombre el la puerta. Miraba las puertas leyendo los nombres en busca de el apellido Kuchiki, en busca de encontrar a la peli negra o alguno de sus amigos que siempre le rodeaban, pero no tuvo éxito, al pasar por el pasillo miro en la pared un reloj, miro 4:30 AM , joder que era tarde debía haberlo intuido antes pues la gente en el lugar era escasa, bueno el movimiento en el lugar era escaso, siguió caminando algo desconcertado, estaba cansado aun, pero su deseo por saber de la peli negra crecía cada vez más, no quería pasar por lo mismo que hace años, perder a una persona especial de esa manera, no quería, amaba a Rukia, la quería a su lado, la necesitaba, necesitaba verla viva, necesitaba que esa fría y ferviente mirada vivaz le dijera que todo estaría bien. Su corazón se sentía vacío, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ante el recuerdo y el sentimientos vivos en su pecho frio, aun con cansancio recorrió dos pasillos más buscando su nombre cuando se dio por vencido y se sentó en una silla de las tantas en el pasillo. Suspiro con pesadez y resguardo su cabeza entre sus piernas permitiendo así que unas pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas salieran de su ojos ante el recuerdo de Rukia sobre la fría acera y el de una mujer de un largo y mojado cabello castaño claro tendida de igual manera en la fría acera bajo el agua de la lluvia que golpeaba incesante.

Ante tal recuerdo sintió un gran vacío, una gran desesperación, como si fuera hundido en el agua y no pudiera salir, mejor aún, no tenía intención de salir, todo había sido su culpa. Una enfermera pasaba justo en ese momento con unos expedientes en el brazo mientras a lo lejos diviso al joven metido tanto en su estado, no debería estar ahí, no era lugar para un paciente.

**Disculpe-**Llamo la enfermera amablemente**-Disculpe…-**Llamo de nuevo mirando que el peli naranja no le respondía-¿**Se siente bien?-**Pregunto mientras le tomaba por el hombro y lo movía suavemente

Ichigo se vio sacado de su trance por el tacto entonces levanto lentamente la mirada encontrándose con una enfermera de edad algo madura pero igualmente bella, con cabellos negros hechos en una trenza que le caía enfrente de su pecho

**Rukia Kuchiki…-**Contesto Ichigo mirando con desesperación a la enfermera frente a el-**Necesito saber en que cuarto esta Rukia Kuchiki-**Sentencio con desesperación en su voz

**Disculpe pero no puedo darle esa información. Debe regresar a su habitación-**Sentencio amablemente la enfermera

**Por favor…-**Sentencio Ichigo sorprendiendo a la enfermera por la mirada que le dio. Aquella mirada de un niño desolado.-**Se lo ruego, necesito saber dónde está…Se lo ruego-**Pidió con un nudo en la garganta ya a punto de perder la esperanza de que aquella enfermera le diera esa información.

**Mi nombre es Unohana Retsu y soy la jefe de enfermeras-**Se presentó la enfermera asiendo**- Rukia Kuchiki está en la habitación 504…mmm…justo en este piso-**Comento la enfermera mientras revisaba su carpeta y le daba una sonrisa al peli naranjo que sorprendido pero feliz estaba de saber el parecido de Rukia

Ichigo se paró como un resorte de la silla dispuesto a seguir su anterior camino cuando se percató de algo, el número de puerto que seguía era 515, iba al lado contrario desde que salió de su habitación-**Gracias…-**Sentencio el peli naranjo despidiéndose de la enfermera y dando vuelta con su tripie mientras s e alejaba rápidamente del lugar dejando detrás a al enfermera que se percató de algo peculiar en el

**Gracias a ti…-**Respondió al aire mientras veía alejarse al joven y un recuerdo de cierto joven de pelos parados y un parche en el ojo se le venía a la mente

Ichigo se encaminaba lo más rápido posible que podía leyendo el número de las puertas en cada una, cuando encontró la 504 se paró frente a la puerta, por un momento se paralizo en ese lugar, ¿debía entrar?, Rukia debería estar molesta ella y lso demás, aunque dudaba estuvieran todos en ese lugar, pero el había causado todo ese alboroto, pero también necesitaba saber el estado de Rukia, necesitaba verla, lo necesitaba pero no podía darle la cara. Soltó el pomo de la puerta y junto a su tripie retrocedieron unos pasos, una gran mano grande y varonil con algunos bellos en ella, como le sujeto la mano y se la llevó al pomo. Ichigo levanto la mirada sorprendido y se encontró con los obscuros ojos de su padre.

**Papá…-**Le llamo sorprendido mirando la ligera sonrisa del hombre que momentos antes parecía dormir en la silla junto a su cama

**Ichigo, tienes que verla-**Sentencio el hombre de cabellos oscuros

Ichigo se sorprendió. ¿´Que tanto sabia su padre de todo este lio? . ¿Cómo se supone que le explicaría?-**Papá yo…no puedo-**Contesto agachando la mirada

**Ichigo-**Le llamo su padre después de unos momentos-**No fue tu culpa-**Sentencio el peli negro con mirada seria

**Claro que lo fue…yo…yo fui descuidado. Siempre lo he sido…no puedo… proteger-**Respondió Ichigo entrecortadamente al volver a recordar a la mujer de cabellos castaño claro

**Ichigo debes verla-**Insistió de nuevo su padre

**¡¿Por qué nunca me has culpado?¡- **Le pregunto Ichigo con furia**-Yo tuve la culpa de que mamá muriera aquella noche-**Respondió con dolor en sus ojos y su voz

El hombre suspiro cansadamente y espero unos momentos antes de contestas a su hijo**-¿Por qué debería culparte**?-Contesto sereno Isshin ganándose la asombrada mirada del peli naranjo-**Si te culpara por la muerte de Masaki, ella se enojaría conmigo**-Le respondió su padre mirándole a los ojos-**No fue culpa de nadie que ella muriera. Es solo que ella, la mujer por la que me enamore era la mujer a la que no le importaba morir para proteger a su hijo**- Respondió sereno aun con un poco de melancolía en su mirada ante el recuerdo de aquella mujer de cabellos castaño claro y sonrisa encantadora tanto como alegre-** Y que no se te olvide…Tu eres el chico por el cual la mujer de la que me enamore perdió su vida protegiéndote**

**Papá…-**Le llamo Ichigo sorprendido pues Isshin, su padre, no era en realidad una persona seria más bien pareciera una cabra loca y alocada. Su padre no lo culpaba, sus hermanas no lo culpaban, nadie lo culpaba, solo el había cargado con eso y de paso asiéndoles daño a ellos, lo recordaba, una vez su padre se lo había dicho, cargar el solo con la culpa, solo hacía sentir mal a los demás, acerca el fuerte, no era necesario.

**Vive la vida al máximo, Ichigo. Vive la vida al máximo. La edad al máximo. Siempre se directo y muere mucho después que yo lo haga. Y si es posible muere con una sonrisa. De otra manera no podre ver a Masaki a los ojos. No seas pretencioso.-**Le dijo el peli negro guiñándole el ojo mientras levantaba su pulgar en alto** Aun eres demasiado joven como para lucir bien cargando tus aflicciones por todos lados-**Le aconsejo su padre mientras abría la puerta delante de el y le daba una gran patada en el trasero empujándole dentro de la habitación**- Pero sobre todo…Ten un poco de pudor y decencia-**Sentencio Isshin con pose de damisela en apuros, parado en un pie mientras flexionaba el otro y hacia un mohín mientras abanicaba su cara con su mano y cerraba rápidamente la puerta.

Ichigo se encontraba en el piso aun adolorido por la caída más aparte el punsocat se había zafado de su vena y ahora le salía sangre pues ya no estaba conectado al suero y en toda esa manobria le había rasgado parte de la piel, baya que su padre no podía comportarse mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos con el serenamente y después se trasformaba en la habitual cabra loca que era y lo pero aun no entendía a que se refería su padre con eso ultimo

**Ichigo…-**Escucho una bien conocida y anhelada voz para el

Ichigo levanto la mirada y vio a Rukia sentada en la cama de hospital, con la típica bata blanca y el suero mientras en al silla del costado se encontraba Byakuya con un libro, que de portada parecía tener un extraño muñeco verde como una alga animada pero mal dibujada y el ya conocido y odiado conejo chappy, tal pareciese que Byakuya lo leia para Rukia antes de su interrupción, pero prefería no pensar en eso pues la risa le ganaría y en ese momento no era el indicado, Byakuya debía odiarlo por lo sucedido con el accidente de su hermana o eso esperaría el.

**Kurosaki Ichigo…-**Ichigo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, ni siquiera importaba el hecho de que aun sangraba por no tener el suero y que nada impidiera que se cerrara la herida**- Ten decencia y no te presentes asi frente a nosotros**- Inquirió fríamente Byakuya mientras por primera vez abría los ojos y le miraba fríamente

Fue entonces cuando Ichigo se miró. No entendía a que se refería Byakuya, ¿acaso era pro el suero?, no no creía que eso fuera tan malo, bueno se estaba desangrando un poquito pero nada malo, fue entonces cuando una fría brisa entro por la ventana y le dio directo en parte de la espalda levantando su bata. Ichigo lo recordó y dirigió su cara de horror hacia Rukia que se encontraba con la mirada gacha y con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas y ahí supo que todo este tiempo había tenido destapada la espalda y el trasero

**¡Haaaaaaaaa!-**Se escuchó el aterrado grito de Ichigo dentro del cuarto mientras intentaba jalarse la bata lo mas posible para taparse

Antes de que pudiera contar hasta diez en el cuarto ya se encontraban adentro Ikkaku; YUmichikka; Matsumoto; Renji; Ashido; Ishida; Hitsugaya; su padre; sus hermanas y la enfermera a quien había conocido hace unos momentos

**¡HAAAAAA!-**Ichigo grito aun más molesto y espantado al verlos todos ahí y al entrar cada uno lo hiso moverse de su posición inicial, de la entrada hasta el centro de la habitación, precisamente frente a Rukia que estaba en la cama, precisamente el dándole la espalda

**I…Ichigo…-**Se escuchó la voz de Rukia llamándole

Ichigo volteo temiendo que le estuviera mostrando su trasero y para su mala suerte asi era, le mostraba a Rukia su trasero y entonces asustado dio media vuelta y acabo mostrándoles a los demás su trasero

**Ichigo…-**Solo comento el peli rojo con una gotita de sudor en su frente-**¿Acaso tienes calor o eres exhibicionista?-**Pregunto con sarna pero divertido

**Renji…cabron…-**Se quejó el peli naranjo

**Tan conservador como siempre, Kurosaki-**Sentencio Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus gafas mientras recibía una acentuación en afirmativo de Ashido y Hitsugaya

**Onii chan…-**Le reprendió una linda y animada joven, de cabellos color castaño claro, con un ligero sonrojo, tal parecía ser su hermana menor una de las mellizas kurosaki

**Yuzu…-**Le llamo sorprendido al escucharla y dio la vuelta mostrándole de nuevo su trasero a Rukia

**Ya sabía yo que eras tan pervertido como el viejo, Ichi nii-**Sentencio con desgana otra hermosa joven, de cabellos negros como Isshin, que tomaba de la mano al peli blanco del grupo, la segunda melliza de lso Kurosaki

**Karin..-**Le reprendió en tono molesto el Kurosaki naranjo al escuchar la comparación

**Pero que bonito trasero tienes Ichigo…-**Sentencio Matsumoto divertida de la situación

**¿Usas alguna crema?-**Pregunto Yumichikka entre divertido y serio

**Eso no importa ya que estas consiente, vayamos a por una buena pel….-**Comenzó a decir Ikakku antes de verse interrumpido

**Ichi chan-**Llamo la pequeña Yachiru que saltaba en la cabeza de Ikkaku interrumpiéndole-**Vayamos por unos dulces **

**Ese es mi hijo mostrando la mercancía-**Sentencio feliz Isshin mientras se meneaba como colegiala enamorada, causando que todos cayeran de espaldas

**Kurosaki san-**Llamo la enfermera Unohana con una sonrisa que helo a más de uno en esa habitación-**Regrese a su habitación ahora mismo, necesito volver a ponerle el suero-**Ordeno Unohana cunado fue llamada y se retiró diciendo que mandaría en su lugar a un enfermero

Ichigo salió sin chistar, ya era demasiado mostrarle su trasero a sus amigos pero a Rukia, eso era otra cosa, se quería morir de la vergüenza, pero, ¿Le gusto lo que vio?. Joder que estaba pensando unas tonteras sin límite aunque su cara fue muy linda…baya que la enana lo ponía mal

**Listo, Ichigo san-**Dijo Hanatarō, un pálido y algo flacucho enfermero de cabellos azules, una vez arreglado el suero nuevo-**Rukia san es linda-**Comento asiendo que el peli naranjo se sonrojara pero a la vez le molestara que un chico le llamara linda, celos

**¿Rukia san?-**Pregunto un poco celoso el peli naranjo al escuchar el nombre de Rukia salir tan a la ligera de la boca de ese enfermero

**Mhp-**Contesto Hanatarō mientras asentía con la cabeza-**Cuando Rukia san estuvo aquí la primera vez yo fui el encargado de cuidar de ella-**Recordó Hanatarō mientras recordaba la imagen de la peli negra sobre esa cama y el le rogaba que comiera, en un inicio tuvo miedo de ella, era una Kuchiki, pero ella fue amable con el le ayudo a entender muchas cosas y le tomo cierto cariño, aunque hubiera preferido conocerla en otra circunstancia y no a como le conoció o mejor dicho a como llego a ese hospital. Todo por una sola persona Kaien Shiba, los ojos de Hanatarō se llenaron de melancolía al recordar pero no tardo en recuperarse

Ichigo escuchaba atento al enfermero pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que el decía sobre la peli negra, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos, pero decidió que le preguntaría a el, eso haría.

**Ichigo san…-**Lo llamo Hanatarō al verlo tan sumergido en su mente

**Hee ha, gomen-**Se disculpó Ichigo mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de nerviosismo

**Bien ya termine, Ichigo san-**Le informo Hanatarō tomando su instrumental para salir de la habitación-**Si necesita algo solo presiono este botón-**menciono Hanatarō mientras que le señalaba un control junto a la cama que tenía unos cuantos botones. Hanatarō siguió su camino pero en el intento de salir se tropezó a unos pasos de la puerta, tirando su instrumental. Ichigo le miro sentado desde la cama como pudo se levantó con todo y el suero a ayudarle al chico a levantarse el cual estaba nervioso recogiendo sus cosas

**Lo siento, Ichigo san-**Se disculpó Hanatarō mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca y cerraba sus cansados ojos-**Suelo ser algo torpe-**Se justificó mientras se levantaba y estiraba una mano para ayudar a Ichigo que se sujetaba la bata por la parte de atrás

Ichigo tomo la mano y se levantó dando una ligera sonrisa al chico mientras se volvía a sujetar la bata, Hanatarō miro a Ichigo como intentaba componerse la bata, era muy gracioso, ver a alguien como el tan preocupado por eso, de verdad el y Rukia era iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, vaya que eran buenas personas y se notaba un lazo entre ellos, ahora que lo recordaba cuando Rukia despertó recién llegada al hospital pregunto alarmada por Ichigo y el no sabia que explicación darle, es mas ¿Quién era Ichigo?. Rukia se encargó de platicarle sobre el, sobre lo buena persona que era pero que era un Idiota. Rukia siempre fue asi con las personas, el debía ser un gran tipo y ahora se daba cuenta, estaba feliz de conocerles.

**Te hiciste daño, Hanatarō-**Casi aseguro el peli Naranjo al verlo tan ido

**Haa no-**contesto Hanatarō salido de sus pensamientos al llamado**- Puedo conseguirte una bata cerrada, Ichigo san-**Le propuso Hanatarō

**¿Enserio?-**Pregunto Ichigo ilusionado mirando como Hanatarō salía del cuarto

**Ichigo san-**Llamo Hanatarō entrando con la bata en mano-**Lo siento, pero solo había batas para mujeres-**Se disculpó mientras extendía frente a el una bata rosada pero lo bastante larga-**Es la más larga que encontré, así que no creo que haya problemas **

Ichigo comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo al mirar a Hanatarō tan calmado extendiendo aquella bata frente a el, su rosa tan chillón, bueno era cierto que estaba cerrada y era bastante larga. No el nuca JAMAS se pondría algo así cuando de momento entro el aire por la ventana que estaba detrás de el y levanto de nuevo su bata, haciéndole recordar el momento cunado Rukia lo miro, Rukia, sus amigos, familia y….Byakuya. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y no era precisamente por el aire en su retaguardia. Con el orgullo por los pies tomo la bata que Hanatarō le ofrecía.

No paraba de jalar la bata hacia abajo, se sentía tan avergonzado, si la bata era bastante larga pero no para un hombre musculoso como lo era el. Joder que la bata le quedaba como un vestido corto, como las mujeres aguantaban eso y al verdad el vestido le tapaba lo necesario pero parte de sus muslos quedaba a la vista. Cansado salió de todo eso salió de la habitación par air a la de la peli negra al entrar miro a todo sus amigos e inclusive a su familia dentro de esta

**JAJAAJAJA-**Se escuchó a coro la risa de todos los ahí presentes seguidas delas burlas en especial de los chicos ahí presentes. Después de un rato de defender su "hombría" sus amigos se retiraron alegando el trabajo pues personas tan importantes como ellos no podían desentenderse tan fácil de sus asuntos, pero prometieron regresar por la mañana asi cada uno se marchó, incluso Byakuya y Renji que tenían trabajos que hacer, solo se quedó Ashido junto a Ichigo y Rukia.

Ashido salió para conseguir algo de comer dejando solos a el peli naranjo y a la peli negra que no paraba de molestar a Ichigo por su bata

**Rukia…-**Le llamo el peli naranja con serenidad.

**Jujujuju siempre en todo lo que escribo insisto en que Masaki no este u,u soy mala..pero siento que sin eso Ichigo no seria el Ichigo que conocemos…bueno no se…jejejej en el próximo se leerá la plática entre estos dos kyaa **

**~(*O*)~ jajajajajajaja como hago sufrir a Ichigo!...ñaca ñaca =)...bien minna san en el próximo cap se desenvolverán ya las cosas, lo cual nos dice que será nuestro final a menos que quieran un epilogo…dha whiiii**

**Yukary chan les dice: Matta ne! /(*O*)/**


End file.
